Unlimited Blade Dance
by Cloud802
Summary: Triumph over oneself is a matter of course. Triumphing over the darkness in the heart of man is another beast entirely. /This isn't the sequel to Fate's Game, that will come later./ ShirouRin ShikiAkiha
1. Chapter 1

Cloud: I'm back. This fic will take place after the Unlimited Blade Works route in FSN and Akiha's route in Tsukihime, so MAJOR spoilers for both. If you haven't read Tsukihime and don't intend to then I will try to be generous in summerizing what happened to Shiki in Akiha's route. Thank you and enjoy. Also, I should warn you guys, there will be NO Arturia in this fic, but I might still fiddle around with the servants and mages I introduced in Fate's Game.

Enjoy.

Cloud Strider Presents:

Fate/Stay Night

Unlimited Blade Dance

Day 1: Shattered Reality

"Kyle Grey, probability... zero percent..."

"Strange, he has shown signs. He is accompanied by something that we know little about."

"He has no magic circuit."

"...I see."

"Moving on, Jasper Matthews, probability... twenty percent."

"Infinitely better than most subjects we have observed so far."

"Indeed."

"What of the Japanese subject that Kirei was to keep an eye on?"

"The boy? He hardly has any magic to his name, just the broken dreams of the mage who defied us."

"There are two now."

"Emiya Shirou and Shiki Tohno."

"Probability?"

"No need to worry about percentiles Father, these two are guaranteed as ample test subjects."

"How so?"

"They both feast on the death and destruction around them."

"We should be cautious with them. The Emiya child defeated a Servant, and Tohno is a beast walking upright, disguised as a human. He annihilated a high class vampire and survived a dagger to the chest."

"Hmm, what of Ciel?"

"The puppet? Let her be, she has served her purpose and is of no further use to us. Even with her... ability the passage of time will rot her away as it does all things."

"Very well, this council is adjourned."

The shuffling of feet was the only remaining noise in the large stone hall after this final declaration. The men went their seperate ways, not uttering a single word to each other as they departed.

The darkness of night served as their camouflage as they once again donned their 'masks' of a normal life.

No one would speak of such meetings.

No one in that hall knew any of the others that converged there.

So it was... as it always had been.

* * *

His eyes snapped open, and the first thing his body did was scream and writhe for air. Firm but gentle hands held him down as he thrashed about, trying to rid himself of bonds that did not exist. "Shiki... Shiki, it's me."

He could not hear the blue haired girl, nor did he notice that he was in an unfamilier place. His brain was numbed by the fire in his chest. He saw red.

He couldn't think...

Where was he?

What was his name?

Who was the girl above him?

Why did it feel like he was missing half of his body?

One word flashed through his mind...

Akiha...

The lines around him, they were everywhere...

Dammit, everything was so fragile, even the lightest cut with the dullest of knives could shatter anything around him. Those lines hurt his head... he had to find some way to get rid of those damn lines!

He gasped for air once again.

"Shiki, listen!"

He felt something hard hit his cheek, he didn't know what it was, but it straightened him out long enough to think in a blur. He knew the blue haired girl, though he could not remember her name. He also remembered how to stop the lines. "Glasses," he said through gritted teeth.

The blue haired girl tilted her head. Then, as if realizing something important, her eyes widened and she reached for the small head board on her bed.

His vision was cleared in an instant, and the pounding in his head slowly subsided. "You idiot," grumbled the girl, "I knew I shouldn't have just left you with her. You're lucky to be alive!"

"Ciel... Senpai?"

She crossed her arms and frowned, her glasses falling forward slightly on her nose. As if giving up, her arms fell to her sides and she let out a deep breath, "You're both lucky I suppose."

Shiki sprung up in an instant, and the fire in his chest flared to life, "Grrhgh!"

"Stop it," she said sternly, "Don't move so fast, you still haven't healed fully."

"Akiha! Is she okay?"

Ciel looked away, "She's fine, the shock of almost losing her better half snapped her out of her demonic state, I wouldn't approach her for a while though, she could still have a relapse. I'm positive she knows you're still alive though."

"I have to see her."

Ciel shook her head, "Not until you're ready, besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to, like making sure you're healed."

"I guess it's pointless anyways, as long as I'm alive Akiha will have to keep suffering."

The hard feeling hit across his cheek again. This time he knew what it was, Ciel's hand. "Don't ever talk like that," she said with a frown, her face slightly reddening, "If you die, your sister won't be the only one who's hurt."

"...Ciel."

He tried to find the words to say to her, but couldn't, his mind was completely blank.

How could she just... say something like that?

"More death doesn't solve anything," she grumbled, walking to the bathroom with hard strides. "If you want Akiha to be happy, then don't die." She raised her voice slightly so that he could still hear her. "You already killed yourself once for her, I think that's enough."

Shiki nodded softly.

"Good, now let's change your bandages."

She emerged from the bathroom with a fresh set of bandages, disinfectant, and gauze pads.

"How long have I been out?"

She smiled gently, "A few weeks now, I used my more latent abilities as a member of the church to keep you going."

"Wha..."

She gestured to his arm, and when he looked down he noticed that a small line to a device had been attached to him, a feeding tube...

"How humiliating," he grumbled.

Ciel smirked, "You're still alive, so don't complain. You probably won't be able to stand up straight for a while, but we'll take it one step at a time."

"Ciel..."

"Hm?" She was unwrapping the bandages around his chest as they continued to speak.

"Thank you... for everything. You're great."

For some reason, she averted her gaze, "Well... uh... I mean... It's my duty..."

"No it isn't, Akiha has demon blood, your duty is to kill her."

As if she had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar, her face reddened even further, and her hair covered her eyes, "Let's just... get these bandages switched out,"  
she mumbled.

Shiki chuckled under his breath.

* * *

"Senpai..."

The sound of birds and cicadas reached his ears. That's right... it was Summer now.

"Senpai, breakfast is ready."

His eyes opened slowly, and he was greeted with the sight of Sakura standing over him. It seemed he had fallen asleep in the shed again. "Nee-san was looking for you," she said lightly.

Shirou sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting out a horrid yawn.

'That's right...' he thought, 'Sakura's Grandfather disappeared, she and Shinji are living here now.'

"Emiya! Are you up yet?"

Speak of the Devil...

Shinji poked his head in the door of the shed.

Shirou raised an eyebrow, "The brother and sister coming to wake me up together, I'm touched."

Sakura's face turned red and Shinji frowned.

"When did you get to be such a smart ass Emiya?"

"Nii-san!"

Sakura made to scold her brother for his harsh language, but hesitated when she saw Shirou smirk.

"I guess he rubbed off on me more than I thought," mumbled the sword mage, standing up and stretching his shoulders.

Sakura tilted her head, "Who did Senpai?"

"No one important," he said, "Just an old friend."

"Well," grumbled Shinji, "I'm off for Archery practice, I already ate and Mitsuzuri will choke me if I'm late again."

"Yep," said Shirou with a wave, "Gotta make up for that time when you humiliated a Freshman... oh, and you nearly got kicked out for half-assing the targets, huh?"

Shinji chuckled under his breath and shook his head, "Another time Emiya, we'll settle this on the range."

"Not today," said Shirou, "I've gotta help Issei with the air conditioning system on the second floor. It's acting up again."

* * *

Walking to school in the mornings was a chore for Shirou ever since Rin had started living with them. It was like they were the brunt of every hushed school rumor known to man. In the eyes of the student body they had been lovers for a while now, and every single day it made Shirou more conscious of the lithe mage that walked with him to school every morning.

Rin...

Could care less...

She kept pace with him, pondering on her own little thoughts.

Whether or not she forgot to lock her jewel case or magically seal her room.

Then her thoughts would travel to homework...

"Rin..."

...Until Shirou interrupted her.

Come to think of it, he had been calling her by her first name for a while now.

"Rin."

"What?" she asked, slightly annoyed that her mental routine had been interrupted.

"Doesn't it bug you?" he asked softly.

"What should bug me?"

"The rumors."

She felt the heat instantly rise to her face. 'Damn,' she thought, 'Just as I was forgetting about it.'

"So it does bug you," he stated with a smirk, "Good, glad I'm not the only one suffering here."

"Well... you don't have to walk with me to school every morning!" she shouted, trying to turn it around on him.

"Neither do you, besides, we leave at around the same time."

"That... so what?"

Shirou took a deep breath through his nose, "Rin... do you think we're going out?"

She froze in place, and Shirou stopped walking just in front of her. The mill of students around them walking to school might as well have disappeared. Rin let out an awkward laugh, looking off to the side. Other than her body language and laugh, she was completely silent.

"What if I said I wanted you to be my girlfriend?"

Rin bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground, trying to hide her face from him, which she was sure was on fire by now.

Shirou stepped forward, and she stepped back.

"Shirou I..."

His hand moved forward and grasped hers.

He was reminded instantly of the night before his fight with Gilgamesh. The feeling of Rin's entire body was engraved into his mind, and simply by touching her hand he could recall it easily. "We're already walking to school together."

She nodded timidly.

Rin was so determined, so sure of herself, that Shirou was always taken by surprise when she was like this. "The whispers will mostly stop if everyone knows for a fact that we're a couple. Besides, we're going to London in a month. I don't just want you to be my teacher Rin."

Rin suddenly pulled on his hand violently.

He nearly collapsed into her, but she caught the brunt of his fall and pushed her lips into his.

She pulled away slowly...

"Idiot," she mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud Strider Presents:

**Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Dance**

Day 2: Recovery

"Don't patronize me Father!"

The room was quiet around the two men, making the shout of the first a slight bit more magnified than was normal. This grated on the second man's nerves greatly. His job... no... his very life, was not something you could accomplish in a place that was loud and bright. This room served him well, as it had many times before now.

"Please," he said, "Do try to keep your voice down, I'm trying to concentrate."

The first man was clearly furious, trying to restrain himself bordered on impossible at the moment. "The Buriel Agency cannot sit back and wait while a traitor runs free!"

The second man cleared his throat, "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but we want Tohno alive, do we not?"

"What does that have to do with that wench?"

"It has everything to do with her, and if you had any minute amount of intelligence in that thick skull of yours you would realize that we cannot afford to touch her until the boy has recovered."

"We can take him now, he can recover here, she must pay the price!"

"Do you have any idea what you're suggesting? If we capture him now he'll be useless to us, he'll try to escape while he recovers. If we wait... we can take him and utilize him within a short amount of time."

"But..."

"No more, go now, this is not negotiable. As soon as we have what we need I assure you that we will take this under consideration, but the council has laready decided on leaving her be."

A deep breath... "Very well, but if this comes back to haunt us, rest assured that it will not be the Buriel Agency who is to blame."

Brief and heavy footsteps echoed as he left, and the second man sighed in relief.

Finally, he had peace again.

* * *

"What's on your mind Shiki?" Ciel wrung out the warm rag, letting the water fall into the bucket at the foot of the bed. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

She smiled, and Shiki wondered for a second why she didn't have guys crawling all over her, "C'mon, I know you better than that. You're thinking about her aren't you? Well, let me tell you that brooding about it isn't going to make you recover any faster."

Ciel laid the towel on the side of the bucket and let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I already told you, you're lucky you survived, be glad you did, but you need to be patient."

"I just want to know if she's doing alright."

Ciel giggled, "You are way too paranoid, of course she is, I checked on her myself. If I knew you two had two cute maids attending to your every need I would've looked at you a bit differently."

"Wha... what's that even... I don't..."

"Oh don't have a heart attack, I'm kidding. The demon blood is really strong in the Tohno line though," she continued, "I could feel it just walking on the property."

"I don't like to think about it," he said, clearing his throat and sitting up slowly, trying not to strain his muscles too much.

"Take it easy, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine... er... I will be anyways. Say, Ciel... since you're helping me out and all..."

"Yes?"

"Does that mean that the church will be after you?"

"... I doubt that." Ciel let out a deep sigh and took her glasses off, setting them on the head board of her bed. The way she looked at Shiki confused him, and for some reason... he felt guilty about asking that question the way he did. "They don't... care too much about me, or any of the other hunters in the Buriel Agency for that matter."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

She smiled warmly at him, "Don't worry about it, you're the first person who I've ever really been able to talk about it with. I'm glad you did what you could do three weeks ago." She leaned back, still with the smile highlighting her sad features, "If you didn't kill him... I wouldn't be here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"It would sound like a fairy tale with a bad ending if I told you," she said with a laugh, "I'm glad you're here to listen, and I'll tell you eventually, but for now I just want to say thank you. Helping you recover and getting you back to Akiha is the least I could do."

Shiki wanted to know what it was she was thanking him for, but he was sure that she would keep her word and tell him when the time came, Ciel was definitely a person he could trust, he was sure of that ever since his final confrontation with that monster that called itself Shiki.

"Whatever I did, you don't need to repay me anymore than you already have, I'm sure Akiha will be grateful too. Sometimes she has trouble showing that though, so you should be a little patient with her."

Another laugh, "Oh, she did seem like a rather stubborn girl, but I didn't want to offend you by saying anything."

Shiki smirked, "Stubborn is a bit of an understatement."

* * *

"What is this?"

The stares were making him uncomfortable, and the bright red color of the bento that a cute girl just slammed onto his desk nearly blinded him. "We're eating lunch together," she said stubbornly, tossing one of her twintails behind her head as she handled a desk towards his.

The scrapping noise of the desk on the tile floor was like nails on a chalkboard in the completely silent classroom. By the time she sat in it the damage had already been done, whoever hadn't noticed them before was definitely staring at them now.

Shriou felt like he was at the center of the universe...

And not in a good way.

"So," she said curtly, "I was thinking... how's your English?" Rin's hands were right on top of the bento, she clearly wanted the question answered before this went any further.

"My English? Erm... pretty good... I guess?"

The class was no longer silent, whispers could be heard from corner to corner, and attention was all on the two in the back corner of the classroom.

Rin smiled softly and cleared her throat, "_How are you today sir?_"

It took him a moment to realize that she was speaking English, and it still threw him for a loop. He didn't quite hear what she said either. Shirou was always one who tried to get solid grades, and he usually did good in English, but he doubted he could hold a serious conversation in the language.

"Um..."

She raised an eyebrow and leaned slightly towards him.

He tried not to stumble over himself. What did she say again? He heard the word how, and it sounded like a question, 'Whatever,' he thought, 'Screw it.'

"Um..._ I'm fine?_"

Rin nodded in a satisfied manner, "Good, for now at least, I'll have to start tutoring you." She opened the bento and Shirou was surprised at the sheer magnitude and quality of the food inside. "We'll share it," she said.

"You do realize this is the second day of us officially dating right?"

Her face reddened and she smacked him on the arm... pretty hard actually, "Shut up Shirou, everyone already knows, you don't need to advertise it."

The whispers obviously weren't going to stop anytime soon, so Shirou let out a small laugh, "Fine, alright... I see where you're coming from, but you should probably know that every guy in this class is giving me a death glare that would kill a lesser man."

Rin looked around the room briefly, trying not to turn her head too much and garner even more attention. When she was done scoping she brought her hands to her forehead and took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," said Shirou, "I mean, you are kind of the school idol, it makes sense."

She slammed her hands on her desk and stood up in an almost complete rage. Her face was still red, but now it was more from anger than embarrassment. She walked curtly around her desk to Shirou, reached down, grabbed his collar, and smashed her lips into his.

By the time she pulled away Shirou was too shocked to say anything, and Rin had already walked calmly back to her seat.

The people that were staring at them before had turned their heads away and started to talk normally again, aside from one group of guys in the front of the class, which kept giving Shirou those glares.

Rin, looking strangely satisfied with herself, began to eat without even saying the prayer, Shirou followed suit, trying to ignore the death glares he was still getting.

* * *

Shirou tried to understand why Rin had decided to make a romance scene out of them in the class room, but it was just too hard to grasp. When their meal was finished she gave him a warm smile, hugged him with a small goodbye, and left the class with her box before he could get so much as a word in.

The path walking back to Shirou's house was exceptionally long today, luckily he heard no one whisper and saw no one pointing, but there was still that...

"Rin, I don't know why, but you kissing me got most of the people in the class to shut up, on the other hand..."

"Yes?" She reached over to him, lacing her arm through his and giving him a cat like smile.

Oh God she did it on purpose, "You knew they would want to kill me."

"Maybe."

Dammit she was such a tease, ever since the Holy Grail War had began she just did not let up on him. The only time she ever stopped screwing with his head was when she was too embarrassed to do so. He let out a sigh, "One of these days, something you do is going to backfire on you."

"Admit it," she said softly, "Part of you liked showing that off. Emiya Shirou, dating the girl of every high school boy's dreams."

"What happened to the cute blushing Rin I was talking to yesterday."

"Oh she's there, but you had to know this wouldn't be a very peaceful relationship." She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Besides, messing with you accounts for half of my fun."

"I noticed."

"Oh you did? How long did it take you to figure it out?"

"The second you dropped the school idol act I knew."

"Don't be so harsh, it started off as an act, but it's become so integrated into my routine that even if I acted the way I do with you I would still have to make everything juuuust perfect in the morning."

"It's gotten that bad huh?"

"Oh yeah, a long time ago.

Shirou grinned and used their linked arms to pull her towards him. He let her see his grin and brought his hand up to her head, by the time she realized what he was doing he was already ruffling his hand violently through her hair, "Wha... HEY! Stop!"

A job well done...

She looked like she did in the mornings except with her twintails, her bangs fell flat over her forehead, and when Shirou withdrew she gave a huff, "Idiot, look what you did."

"Oh c'mon, you look great, Morning Rin is adorable, scary, but adorable." She blushed and looked away, never once pulling her arm from his. "You don't have to look like a perfect princess for me."

"Good," she mumbled, clinging to his arm a bit tighter and looking down to hide her face.

As they neared the house Rin's grip kept getting tighter and tighter with his arm. It got to the point where he had to say something, "Rin, what's the matter?"

"I... I don't... I feel heavy... Somethings wrong."

"Wh... RIN!" He caught her just before she fell to the ground, "Rin?" He picked her up and stood straight, rushing into the house as fast as he could. He made it to the living room before he started to feel it, "Wh... what the hell is this?"

He let his girlfriend down to the floor as gently as possible before collapsing right next to her... "Rin..."

"Senpai! Nee-san! Nii-san, get Sensei!"

"What's going on?"

"Just do it!"

"Y... yes!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

"Shiki, get a hold of yourself, I can't lose you now."

His grip on her arm was as tight as death, "Ciel! What's happening?" His vision blurred, his veins pulsated in white hot pain, his entire body was on fire. "M... make it stop, please!"

Ciel tried not to panic, but his screams only served to fry her already charred nerves, if he lost it now she would shortly follow. "Shiki, you have to breathe, please, tell me where it hurts!"

"Everywhere!" With that final word he began to convulse violently.

Ciel acted quickly, throwing the blanket over him and bending his knees. This was no seizure, this was something else entirely.

Shiki's vision pulsed with what remained of his heartbeat, his glasses were still on, but the lines and dots of death flashed periodically in his vision. His mind was being fried, he could feel his sanity begin to slip away.

His vision blanked...

"Move tool..."

"Wh... Father what are you doing here? No, you can't touch him, he's convulsing, he's... he's in intensive recovery, please let me help him!"

"This is problematic, get out tool!"

"No!"

"What was that?"

"I... I said no! I don't take orders from you people anymore!"

"Hahaha, foolish little girl."

"Stay away from Shiki... or I'll kill you."

"Really now, after all those sins you washed away you would welcome them again with open arms?"

"I didn't wash away anything, whatever you're planning to do to him, you'll have to go through me to do it!"

"Hmm, Kirei was correct, this tool is... annoying. Come then child, perhaps you'll run out of your demon lives against my blade.


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: Nerfed the fight scene to make it make more sense considering how uber powerful Ciel is, first edit done onto the next.**

Ciel wanted nothing more than to tear the man in front of her apart. He was a good two feet taller than her, and the black robes only served to accentuate his presence. Ciel had never met this particular man in her dealings with the church, but she could tell simply by looking at him that he was not to be trifled with.

"What is wrong? I thought you would kill me if I were to approach the boy, he is the reason I'm here after all. Lost your nerve?"

"Hardly," she grumbled, "Just thinking about my options."

"Ah, I see, I will allow you time to asses the situation then."

"What do you want with Shiki?"

Shiki had long since stopped convulsing, but now he was unconscious, which was just as bad, if not worse, in a situation such as this. "We merely want to see if he is worthy of us, that is all."

"Bullshit," she spat. "If I know one thing about the church it's that they hate magi, you know about Shiki's mystic eyes, wouldn't that make him a mage to you?"

The man cleared his throat, "Yes, it would. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Alexander, the first of five Burial Agents assigned to this... project. Let the boy go and the church will not pursue you."

Ciel leaned forward, pushing her left foot back to get into stance.

Alexander shook his head, "I am disappointed in you."

"I'm not here for your approval, if I was I would have left Shiki to die in that forest."

"If it has to be this way, then hand over the Seventh Scripture, you no longer require it."

"Come and get it."

"If you insist." He moved before Ciel could prepare, and was upon her before she noticed him.

'Damn, he's fast!' She tried to move but it was already too late, she was sent face first into the ground. She heard a crack and wasn't sure if it was the hardwood floor or her cheek bones, 'I didn't even see him move.'

"I thought the Burial Agency trained you better than this."

She pushed herself up and moved her jaw to make sure it was still in place, it was, but she could feel blood leaking out of her mouth, if it went on like this she would be incapacitated and Shiki would be taken by the church.

Ciel stood and rushed the other way, heading for her closet door by her bathroom. Alexander followed her quickly, but by the time he grabbed her arm she had already pulled three black keys from her closet. He stepped back swiftly when she took a swing at him, a smirk tracing his features, "You must be a fool, the black keys are created by the church, you cannot defeat me with my own weapon."

She ignored him, pressing on the attack anyways.

The first few swipes were near misses, but the last one caught him in the right shoulder. He reached up and grabbed the blade of the black key with his bare hands, pulling her towards him while leaking blood, "You may be powerful, but I have a remedy for that. I'm taking the boy, and the Seventh Scripture is going with him."

Ciel gritted her teeth, "Neither of them want to go with you."

"But they have no choice, do they?"

Ciel smirked, pushing forward with all her might and digging the black key deeper into his shoulder.

The hand he was grasping the blade with began to bleed heavily, but Ciel was confident this fight was hers...

Until he reached out with his left hand, grasping her throat and muttering an incantation.

Ciel pulled the black key out and made to move away, but it was already too late.

Her vision blurred, "What did you do?" she spat.

Alexander smirked, "I merely did what I'm best at. I sealed your magic circuits. I wouldn't recommend getting someone to remove that seal either. I heard it can be a rather risky procedure. Risky in the sense that it would fry your magic circuits and your nervous system. Even with your abilities it would take weeks to recover from damage like that, and if you plan on coming after the boy you don't have weeks."

"Bastard." She tried to move, but everything around her was spinning.

"Oh, and your head won't be on straight for quite a while either. I would finish you off but I know it's a waste of time, so I'll just leave you with your headache. I advise you not to come after me, or things could end... badly" He walked to her slowly and gripped her collar, lifting her into the air above him.

He began to mutter a chant under his breath, and Ciel began to struggle fiercely, "No! No don't take her!"

Alexander smirked, "You both have always belonged to us, don't get so sentimental."

When he was done he dropped her to the floor with a loud thud, and kicked her in the side again for good measure.

Ciel's vision went black, and she felt like she lost a part of herself. She wondered if this was how Akiha had felt when Shiki had almost died...

It was the worst feeling in the world, and she wouldn't wish it on anyone.

Now Shiki was gone too.

She was always a good killer for the church, never a good bodyguard. The concept of having something to protect was entirely new and foreign to her, and because Shiki showed her how to protect he was one of the people who was closest to her heart.

Without the Seventh... she felt almost naked... helpless... alone.

And without Shiki... she really was alone...

**Day 3: Destruction**

The hallway was longer than any Shirou had ever seen, and it was difficult to discern where he was exactly. He stumbled forward... his legs were weak for some reason.

The hall was lined with disturbing pictures of tall men in tuxedos.

At the end he could see a large steel door with a valve opener on it... he began to move faster.

He made a better pace, but he almost tripped over himself several times.

By the time he reached the door he was finding it extremely hard to breathe. He reached toward the valve and began to turn it... slowly... cautiously. When it clicked and the door jerked towards him he hesitated for a moment...

What was on the other side of this thing?

He took the plunge and pried it open...

Blood everywhere.

The room was entirely made of steel and concrete, almost like a freezer in a butcher shop.

It looked like the sight of a massacre. Shirou gagged and almost threw up, the smell churned his stomach and almost made him keel over just by itself. He looked further into the room, at the end...

A body was slumped against a steel wall, around it were various surgical tools and torture devices.

There was a table in the corner that he presumed was also used for torture. He began to sweat profusely. Wiping his brow, he stepped forward to try and get a better look.

Long brunette hair...

Red shirt...

"NO!"

"Senpai, calm down, you're okay."

"Rin, where's Rin!"

"She's right here. please, keep your voice down."

Shirou took a deep breath and examined his surroundings. They were in the living room of his home. He let out the air in his lungs when he saw that Rin was laying next to him in a roll out futon. He sat up and struggled out of the futon that he was in. He tried to stand, but became dizzy and almost fell right into Sakura.

"Senpai," she said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder to help steady him.

Shirou's head began to clear, and he took another deep breath, "I... I don't know. We got home and Rin started feeling light headed. I carried her in here when she fainted, and... I guess I fainted too."

"Shirou! What did you do to that poor girl!"

Shirou sighed and shook his head when Taiga came barreling into the room, "Nothing Fuji-nee, something... happened though."

"Something happened? What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry about it Sensei, Senpai is fine, so I'm sure Nee-san will wake up soon as well, I'll get started on breakfast."

"Whoa," said Shirou, bringing a hand to his head, "We were out that long, huh?"

"Good thing it's a Sunday," said Taiga in a huff, "Missing school like that would have been bad for your health."

Shirou raised an eyebrow, that sounded more like a threat than her worrying over his well being.

* * *

Lillian kept checking her watch, she couldn't help it. The second hand was simply ticking its way along nice and slow, just the way she hated it. The intersection that she was currently on was as busy as it could get. Sunday at lunch time was not when you would want to mess with Japanese High School students. Everyone and their mother was out enjoying their time off. "I wish I had a day off," she grumbled to herself in English, "Lucky little bastards, and everyone else who has two days is even luckier."

Now it was getting to the point where she was talking to herself. She had been waiting on this intersection for a little over an hour now, and she despised waiting for anything.

"Um..."

She whirled around at the sound of the voice and gave the vocal one a death glare. A moment of silence passed, the rustling of the intersection around them was the only noise Lillian could hear. "Well, get on with it then, are you the one that Gregori told me about?" Her Japanese was good, but her accent slipped through thickly.

"Yes, my name is Ciel," she said with a sigh, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Well it's about time, I've been waiting here forever, what took you so long dear?"

"I had a tail from the church."

"I see," Lillian pursed her lips, "Well it's your lucky day, I just so happened to be in Japan when you called on Gregori."

"Yes, I'm a hunter from the church..."

Lillian stepped back and glared at Ciel, "Now THAT is what Gregori didn't tell me, what do you want?"

"I have a little problem," said Ciel unsurely. "My friend Shiki, he was taken by the church."

"I thought you hunters didn't have friends."

"We're not supposed to. An agent from the church came and took him, he was a lot stronger than I thought he would be... he also took half my power and my best weapon."

"That doesn't sound too much like a priest to me," mumbled Lillian, "So why go to a mage for help?"

"Because magic is unknown, that's why it's such a threat to the church, and it's also the only way I can stand any chance of getting back my friend and the Seventh Scripture. This man, he said there were four more like him."

"Then you're going to need a lot more than one scholar like me dear, you need a fighter. Luckily... I know just who fits the bill, in fact, I was here to talk to him and his compatriot about their upcoming trip to London. What did they take your friend for?"

"I... don't know."

Lillian sighed and smiled, "I'm surprised Gregori even listened to you. He would have happily sold his services, but I've never heard of him helping someone like this, even if it's to point a finger in the direction of another mage."

"Who is this person... that can help me?"

Lillian smiled, "Emiya Shirou, and all you have to do is ask."

Ciel was confused, in her every encounter with mages they had been selfish little prats who thought that the world revolved around them, but now that she came forward to them... pleading for help, she got an answer faster than the church would have ever given to anyone. It was hard to understand, maybe she just got lucky... or maybe the mages she ran into were the worst examples of them.

The church was the same way with its confusing structure and hierarchy. There was one side of the church, which is what the public saw: Donations, missionaries, Sunday morning preaching...

Then there was the other half of the church, the shadowy half that only a few of God's worshipers had ever heard about, even the pope had no idea of what was right under his nose.

Christian, Catholic, it didn't matter, if you were a heartless bastard, chances were you knew about that half of the church.

It was more like a gang than what it claimed to be.

Ciel nodded, "Take me to see him."

* * *

Rin sipped the tea that Shirou gave to her and took a deep breath through her nose, "Mmmm, that's so much better. Thank you Shirou."

Shirou nodded and knelt down at the table across from her. Breakfast had already long since gone, Shinji had gone to archery practice, and Sakura and Taiga had gone shopping. The house seemed quiet ever since Rin had woken up.

'I wonder what that was about,' he thought to himself. "Rin," he said softly.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any idea what that was? I mean, I'm pretty sure I don't need to say this, but neither of us has a history of fainting out of the blue like that."

She sighed and set her tea down, "I wish I could tell you. I couldn't feel any magic, and Sakura said that your wind chimes didn't go off, so I honestly don't know."

Before they could continue the doorbell rang through the house. Shirou sighed and stood up, "Hold that thought." He walked around the table and to the door, sliding it open.

"Good morning," said a soft voice, "My name is Lillian, I'm here to talk to Emiya Shirou."

Shirou nodded, "That'd be me."

Lillian smiled, "Good, and also..." She held her arm off to the side, ushering forward a blue haired girl that seemed to be a few inches below Shirou's height.

The girl frowned and looked Shirou straight in the eye, "I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT: A LOT OF CRAP. Second edit done, on to the next.**

"I need your help."

Shirou hesitated. He didn't know either of these people, yet they knew him. After a moment he nodded, stepping to the side so they could come in. Rin stood from the small table as they entered. Lillian gave her a smile, "Tohsaka Rin; you're the talk of the town."

Rin shifted uncomfortably, "Yes?"

Lillian laughed, "I'm sorry. You don't know me, Lillian Grey... from London."

"I've heard the name before," muttered Rin, "You're the only one with a seat that doesn't absolutely despise the notion of a sorcerer."

Lillian laughed, bringing a hand to her chest, "I see my reputation precedes me."

The blue haired girl moved to Lillian's side, still keeping quiet. Shirou sighed and shook his head, "Lillian... you both came here to see us?"

"I'm sorry," said the blue haired girl, stepping forward to Shirou and bowing slightly, "My name is Ciel, and I've been having some trouble. I called up a contact from the magic association and they pointed me to Lillian. Lillian took me here. She said that you're a formidable fighter, and I need your skills to rescue someone."

Shirou looked at Rin, who simply shrugged. "My name is Emiya Shirou," he said, "I don't know about being formidable." He laughed, "What do you need help with?"

"Shirou!" shouted Rin, "We talked about this didn't we?"

Shirou nodded, "Yes we did, but I don't see any reason to not help this girl. You know Lillian from the association."

Rin bit her bottom lip, trying not to fume, "You can't just go jumping into danger anymore!" She crossed her fingers and fiddled with her hands... she was worried, "I mean..."

'What if you get hurt? I couldn't lose you.'

She didn't say it. Shirou wasn't the type to listen to a complaint like that, and the mere thought of it caused fire to spread to her face.

"Then come with me," he said with a smirk.

Rin was taken aback by this. She was no slouch herself in a no holds barred fight, but she had been next to useless in the battle against Gilgamesh. The fact that Shirou still saw her prowess in battle, despite being so much more powerful than her, caused her to become flustered for a second, "It's not about that," she mumbled.

"You're worried about me," he said.

"I didn't say that!"

Shirou laughed, and took an opportunity with the silence Rin had left in her wake, "So... Ciel was it?"

Ciel nodded.

"Alright," said Shirou, "What happened?"

"Tohno Shiki," said Ciel solemnly, "He's a close friend, I met him a few weeks ago."

"That's an awfully short amount of time to become close with someone," muttered Lillian.

Shirou and Rin both glanced at each other with that offhand comment.

Shirou turned back to Ciel, "Why don't we sit down?"

Ciel nodded and smiled softly, "That would be great. It's been a long trip."

They took their places around the table and Shirou shut off the TV, eliminating the background noise. Rin resumed working on her cup of tea, which had already started to cool off with the interruption. "I'm sorry to ask this of you," said Ciel, "But you have to understand that I have nowhere else to turn but magic now. I am a member of the church... I was anyway."

Rin raised an eyebrow, sipping before setting her cup back down, "You failed to elaborate on that little detail," she said, her voice lined with slight hostility.

"I know it sounds bad, but please just let me explain."

Shirou, lacking the slight amount of hatred and prejudice towards the church that Rin had grown up with, nodded for Ciel to continue her story. "Right," said the blue haired girl, "I apologize. I worked with the church... I was a hunter. That is until I met Shiki. Shiki needed my help with a problem he was having; it was a family thing. He was hurt greatly so I took him under my care, and recently, another church member broke into my home and took him along with half of my power and my best weapon."

"What was this weapon?" asked Shirou.

"The Seventh Scripture."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?

"It can be a lot of things. The church has had it in their possession for a long time," said Ciel, "I was the current bearer of it, but now its been taken from me. It's a powerful weapon with a lot of history behind it, history we don't exactly have time to cover here. The man who attacked me, Alexander, seems to specialize in sealing, since you are all mages it would be wise to not let him near you."

**Day 4: Trail**

"I hope you have more strength than that Tohno." Alexander let the clipboard fall onto the small table at the end of the white bed. The hospital room was easy enough to commandeer by slipping a few yen into an unfortunate soul's pocket, and it was an ideal place to hold someone as grotesque as the boy strapped to the bed in front of him. "We need you in top form, after all... your eyes are all we need. You do know how to utilize them don't you?"

Shiki's eyes were shut.

Alexander had taken his glasses, and he did not want to constantly be peering at the death around him. "I need my glasses," he said firmly.

He didn't share why, maybe this man would make a fumble and assume he needed the glasses to use his mystic eyes.

He was not so lucky.

Alexander laughed, "Oh you don't need them. You have perfect eyesight after all, and they're not even a prescription." His voice was mocking. Shiki heard him shuffle around a bit, "In fact, I think I'll be taking them back to the church."

Shiki growled, "NO!"

Alexander chuckled, "Come now, open your eyes."

"You bastard, do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I'm clearing the way for you young mage, now open your eyes."

"I'll open them, but only to see how I can kill you."

"It would be very interesting to see you try considering your current position."

"What happened to Ciel, what have you done with her?"

"I would be more concerned about myself if I were you."

* * *

"I don't like being here," muttered Rin, bringing a hand to her chest as Lillian walked around her towards the entrance to the large church.

They were quite the group, two young mages, a board associate, and a former Buriel Agent, gathered in front of Shinto's church on a Sunday night.

Ciel frowned, "If we have any hope of tracking down the agent then it will be in a church, and this is the closest one that's associated with the agency. The agent mentioned Kirei's name before dispatching me, so I would assume this place has some connection to them. We can't just walk into a random church and hope to find clues."

"So this friend of yours," said Shirou, "He's a mage?"

"Yes and no," muttered Ciel.

Lillian leaned down to the church's door, fiddling with the handle before giving a frown, "Rats, it's locked." She reached into her pocket, pulling out what looked like a small tool kit in a red bag before leaning down again.

"What's that mean?" asked Shirou.

"Well, technically the answer would be yes. He has a magic circuit and an odo store, much like a normal mage would, however... he does not know he is a mage for one. Also, he is not capable of casting spells."

Rin wheeled around on Ciel, leaving Lillian to pick the lock on the door, "Wait, how can he not use magic if he has a circuit? Shirou was hopeless before I met him, but he could still at least cast a crappy spell."

"Gee, thanks Rin."

Ciel smiled a bit and shoke her head, "No, Shiki is a... special case. He comes from a long line of demon hunters. Often times they would have to call upon magic to do their duty. On the other hand they did not pass down a crest, each of them had to go through a trial, driving the iron hot rod of their spells down their spine before they were worthy of using them."

"Wait..." said Rin, "That's how Shirou learns spells. Without a magic crest your body doesn't have the blue prints of the spell it's using. You literally have to burn it into yourself to find the switch. During the process the user could die, but once the spell is learned..."

"You can use it at will without danger of death," said Shirou, "You seem to know more about this guy than he does himself."

Ciel frowned, "I... I was planning to fix that until Alexander came."

"Sorry, I didn't..."

"No, it's okay Emiya-san. I know he's alive, Alexander would have simply killed him while he was bedridden if they wanted him dead. We just have to find him."

"Aha! Got it!" shouted Lillian.

The group went silent, trailing after Lillian and Ciel as they led the way inside the church. Shirou didn't like it one bit; it brought back bad memories. Memories of the Holy Grail War, the fight against himself, and the struggle to defeat Gilgamesh.

Kirei...

"There is no one here," said Ciel, "Where is Kirei?"

"Dead," said Rin flatly, "And good riddance."

"I see... we should search the basement level, that's where records and other things of importance are kept."

Shirou's stomach turned, "Alright, let's get this over with." He tried not to let it trouble him, but...

As they approached the rear of the church's main hall and the courtyard Rin reached out and grasped Shirou's hand tightly. She gave him a reassuring smile when they found the stairs and began to descend.

They had never been past the room where they confronted Caster and Archer, but Shirou doubted anything was kept down there, it had been pretty empty during the whole ordeal. He didn't notice anything but what was happening in front of him, so when Ciel showed them the steel door through a narrow stone hall it came as a surprise to him.

"As I thought," said Ciel, frowning, "This is a church associated with the buriel agency. We should get what we came for and leave quickly."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Agent Ciel."

The group froze, all except Ciel, who turned immediately and produced three thin black swords from seemingly out of nowhere.

It looked strange, a blue-haired girl in a school uniform wielding weapons against a man who must have been at least six feet tall.

The man wasn't only tall, he was also wide, and wore a long black cloak that hardly did anything to disguise the bulk. His head was completely shaved and his gaze was like steel.

Rin was the first to move, she stepped away from the small hall and next to Ciel, reaching in her coat pocket to grasp what Shirou could only assume was a handful of gems.

How many did she have left?

Shirou didn't want to find out.

He moved to the girls' sides, and Lillian followed him.

The man smirked, letting his eyes travel over each and every one of them, "I see you've brought some friends. It truly is a shame that you've decided to turn on us Ciel, your talents were... appreciated."

Lillian scoffed, "Oh yeah? And when's the last time the church appreciated something other than their own agenda?"

"The same could be said of the association, allowing unethical experiments on human subjects so long as one is not caught."

Lillian paled, "That's..."

Shirou was surprised that she was rendered speechless, she seemed like the type who loved to get the upper hand on people.

"Can't handle the truth?"

"That's the reason I'm here," said Lillian softly.

The man raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"A man like you wouldn't understand. So I think it's time for you to leave before this gets ugly."

"That is where you're mistaken. I am here to kill you. Well... three of you. One of you cannot die after all."

Ciel's grip on the black keys tightened.

Shirou shifted a foot back, tapping into his magic circuit as he did so. Rin had only taught him one spell, and it required a catalyst.

He saw no fire around, so he opted for his projection instead, "Trace, on."

The man moved with a speed that was so unlike his behemoth size.

Lillian was thrown back against the stone wall with a sharp cry, and he descended on Rin next.

Shirou moved like a lightning bolt, coming up under the giant's fist as it came down upon Rin's skull.

A loud clang echoed in the chamber.

The man's eyes widened.

Shirou struggled against the sheer strength on the other side of his black and white blades. It was as if he was holding back a boulder.

Archer's... his blades would normally cut flesh, but the fist that was bearing down on him was not made of flesh.

"Shirou Emiya," muttered the man, "You must be desperate Agent Ciel, to enlist the help of a demon."

Shirou gritted his teeth, "Demon huh? And who's the one trying to stop a girl from saving her friend?"

"No mere mortal can defeat a servant, not even a mage," growled the man, "You are not human, therefore you must die."

"What the hell kind of church are you?" shouted Shirou.

An explosion rocked the room as flame collided with the man's face.

Rin took a deep breath, still holding up her smoking fingers, "Stay away from him!" she shouted.

Before he could get up Rin stomped the ground, "Erde, kommen!"

Several stone bricks dislodged from below the group's feet.

Rin spread her arms and clapped her hands together.

Each of the stone bricks, one at a time, collided with the man's skull as fast as bullets.

With the last brick he was sent careening into the stairs he had descended from. Rin stepped forward, shaking slightly and sweating.

"Rin?" asked Shirou.

She took one deep breath, and then another, "I'm... fine... I didn't want to waste jewels, and that was a heavy spell."

Shirou nodded, "Stand back while you catch your breath, Lillian!"

The British woman was grumbling something in her own language, which Shirou assumed to be a long string of curses, as she pulled herself from the ground, cradling her head, "I'm alright, I'm alright!"

She stepped forward, pulling what looked like a blue stone out of her pocket.

Just as the man was about to get up and strike for Shirou his right fist was encased in ice, and Lillian's jewel shattered, using up the last of its power, "When I went to school we were taught to play nice," she said with a smirk.

The man roared, bringing his spare fist down upon the ice and shattering it in one blow.

Lillian frowned, "Well, that didn't work as well as I thought."

He charged for her this time, only to be interrupted by Shirou once more.

Two blades pierced the man's left shoulder, causing him to stumble slightly and allowing Lillian time to move away from the giant.

He cried out in bitter fury, pulling the blades from his shoulder as they disintegrated.

Blood trailed down his cloak and onto the stone at his feet.

"I can do this all day!" shouted Shirou, a long steel sword forming in his right hand, "Can you?"

This time the man went for Shirou.

He held up the blade, but it wasn't enough to stop the attacker this time.

The sword shattered and faded against the blow.

The man grinned and wrapped his hand around Shirou's throat, lifting him from the ground.

Three black keys pierced the man's back, and he felt the burn of another wound. However, he wasn't letting go until Shirou's throat was crushed, and he was doing it slowly.

"Let him go!" shouted Ciel, leaping into the air and landing on the man's back, who tossed her off like a rag doll.

With only half of her power she was nothing to such a monster.

He was so occupied with killing Shirou that he didn't notice Rin run up with a red jewel at the ready.

What he did notice was when she pushed that jewel into his side and muttered an incantation, and by then it was too late.

The room exploded in white hot light, engulfing everyone inside.

* * *

A faraway land...

He walked alone down an empty road.

There was nothing but the asphalt beneath his feet, and the death surrounding him as he moved from one place to the next.

He kicked an empty tin can and it was carried away by the strong gusts.

He passed building after building, all of them empty and devoid of life.

No matter how many times he ran it through in his head it never made any sense. He had done everything he was supposed to do, and yet this was how things had ended up.

Part of him knew it wasn't his fault, but that part was small and meek, nothing compared to the part that was saying he could have stopped this.

This could have been prevented.

He could have done something better, faster.

He could have saved everyone.

And yet he was 'rewarded' with his heroics like this, walking down a desolate road for the rest of eternity.

If he could do something to set this right, if he could...

There was nothing...

Nothing left.

The blood red sky was mocking his efforts.

He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

There must have been something he could do.

He would fade away...

And he would wake up again somewhere else.

* * *

"Shirou, wake up."

"Shirooooou..."

He felt something wet and soft on his lips, and when his eyes slowly opened he saw Rin's face, extremely close, eyes closed.

She pulled away and smirked, "Well look who's awake," she said with a smirk.

When his vision came back to him he realized he was in his room with Rin laying next to him, "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"N... not long."

A light grumbling sound interrupted them, and Rin's face immediately went red. "How long has it been since you ate?" he asked groggily, "You've been here the whole time haven't you?"

"I... I wasn't... I just got here like ten minutes ago!"

"Oh don't be a bullshitter Tohsaka, even someone as dense as this boy could tell you were lying." Lillian stood at his door, leaning against the frame with a smirk on her face, "Now both of you come and get something to eat, we've got a lot to talk about and even more to do, that is... if you're not too 'busy'."

Shirou didn't think it was possible for Rin to turn even more red, but...

"What are you talking about busy? Why would I be busy?" she shouted.

Lillian grinned, "Oh so you have? Well I'll be..."

"I didn't... hey! Dammit!"

Lillian turned and walked away, leaving a fuming and cursing mage in her wake.

Shirou decided it was time to get up, lest he worsen the situation further, "We should eat," he said, not even waiting for a response before getting up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Fate/Extra is coming out in English on November 1st, what the hell are you doing reading my story? Get on Amazon and pre order that shit!**

**EDIT: Made a few lines match, onto the next one.  
**

**Day 5: Hospital**

Despite being quite crowded the living room was deathly silent. Fujimura had already gone to work with Sakura and Shinji in tow, which meant Rin and Shirou only had a little over a half an hour before they had to follow.

Ciel brought a hand to her forehead and let out a sigh, "That was much too close. We have to be careful from now on."

"Who the hell was that?" asked Rin, "I've never seen someone like that from the church."

"That was a burial agent," said Ciel softly, "What I used to be. They specialize in hunting monsters like demons and vampires. They must have orders to apprehend me."

"If they just want to jail you then why are they trying to kill us?" shouted Rin.

Ciel looked at the ground and frowned, "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting this, attacking humans, even a mage, is forbidden to a burial agent."

"Obviously not for that guy," said Shirou.

Ciel nodded, "I don't know what the church is planning. I haven't been given an assignment in nearly a month, this bodes ill."

"How long have you been with this... burial agency, and why have I never heard of them?" asked Lillian.

"The burial agents were founded a long time ago," said Ciel, "The 'normal' part of the church has no idea that they even exist, much less the magic association. Kirei was one of the priests that oversaw the agents, which was why he was allowed to supervise the Holy Grail War that took place here."

"Wait wait wait," Rin held a hand up, "Are you telling me Kirei was one of these people? That every single monitor for the War was a burial agent?"

"Yes, I am. Agents were put in charge of the proceedings because of their experience with the supernatural. If something went wrong we would already have an agent in the field to get started on taking care of the problem. He was lower in rank than I was, so he was never assigned his own missions, but his... 'duty' was an important one. I don't think the church would have let him out of that role though, seeing as he was also a member of the Magic Association."

Rin gritted her teeth, "That snake... So now we've got a bunch of people like Kirei after us, just great! How do we deal with this?"

"Considering as I don't have the Seventh Scripture anymore we should be cautious and avoid fighting as much as possible. The man from before was only the tip of the ice berg. If we keep fighting them like we did last night the entire group will come after us, and that wouldn't be good."

"Our priority right now is finding your friend. Did you find anything worthwhile in the church?" asked Shirou.

"Yes, I found that a local hospital is a front for them here in Shinto and Miyama."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Shinto hospital is a front? As in the entire hospital?"

Ciel nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Well this is just rich," said Lillian, "Let's just march right on into a hospital, up to the reception desk with three teenagers and a strange British woman, and we'll ask, 'Hello, have you held any hostages here lately?'"

Ciel smiled and shook her head, "As amusing as that would be we should go for a more subtle approach, like say... sneaking in during the middle of the night. He would be held somewhere inconspicuous, possibly a room on a high floor that isn't currently out to a patient."

"Tonight then," said Rin, "We'll go tonight."

* * *

Rin stood up from her shoe locker and frowned at Shirou, as if she were appraising him. He finished up putting on his school shoes just as the last of the students trickled in through the lobby, "What?" he asked.

"Why do I feel like no matter what you'll always end up dragging me into situations like this?"

Shirou laughed and scratched the back of his head, "I guess my Dad wasn't kidding when he told me being a mage would attract trouble."

"You're not a mage," she grumbled, "You're a troublemaker who can use magic. If you were a mage you would have a crest, and the Clock Tower would be breathing down your neck around every corner."

"The Clock Tower?"

"Lesson one," she said bluntly, walking around him to take the lead through the hall, "Never piss off the Association seats, they'll strip you of your magic circuits."

"Wait, Clock Tower as in the Big Ben clock tower?"

She turned her head over her shoulder slightly, so Shirou could see her smirk as he followed her. "Yes, well... sort of. It's hard to explain, the entrance to the seats is inside the tower, but it's not really THERE. Not only that, but Clock Tower is actually the name of the branch we would be put in once we get to London. The management and laboratories and all that are mostly underground. It's still called Clock Tower because the seats meet within the Big Ben."

"You lost me."

She laughed and slowed down a bit until they were side by side, then she laced her fingers through his, "You'll see when we get to London. We'll sort out this whole mess with the church girl and be on our way. I can't really take on an apprentice yet, but I'll be able to teach you. Who knows? Maybe you'll be unlucky enough to catch their eyes. We should get to class, I'll see you at lunch. We'll eat on the rooftop this time."

"Got it."

They parted ways halfway to Shirou's homeroom, and he tried not to let what she talked about bug him too much.

His father had always warned him about the Magic Association.

True, Shirou had always wanted to become a magic user.

However, there was a difference between a magic user and a mage, at least that's what Kiritsugu had told him.

Mages were selfish creatures who would do anything to gain more power...

Rin was a mage.

'Rin's not bad at all, she attacked me at first, but she's a good person,' he thought, 'Lillian seems okay. What happened to you Father? What happened to you to make you hate the word mage... like it was poison?'

These thoughts haunted him as he made his way to homeroom.

* * *

By the time homeroom came around Shirou had made it to his seat. As usual, he counted exactly one minute before Fujimura came barreling through the classroom door, panting like a dog with a stack of notebooks tucked in her arms.

He wondered if she ever realized that she set such a bad example.

"Alright everyone!" she shouted excitedly, but still out of breath "Reminder that the basketball team is having tryouts, and make sure you're ready for the upcoming break for the summer! I know you're all looking foreward to it, but keep in mind that you all have summer homework also."

A collective groan reverberated through the class.

Fujimura laughed, "Oh c'mon, buck up, it's not even that hard! Don't disappoint me or I might get mad."

Just a morning like any other.

Shirou was sometimes surprised how quickly his life flung back and forth between normal and crazy, and he was even more surprised that he was becoming used to it. The first period passed without much happening, and it was around the beginning of the second class that the student council president poked his head through the door of the classroom, "Excuse me," said Issei, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I borrow Emiya Shirou for a moment?"

The balding math teacher nodded to Issei and resumed the lesson as if he had not been interrupted in the first place.

Shirou sighed and stood from his seat, exiting the room with the minimum of noise. When he made it out to the hall and slid the door shut behind him he was met with a glaring Issei, "What?" he asked.

Issei crossed his arms, "You know what, I heard about the little stunt you and Tohsaka pulled Friday."

"Is that what this was about? I didn't think it was that big of a deal honestly."

Issei frowned, "Emiya... don't you think you're in hot water right now?"

Shirou raised an eyebrow, "Why would I be?"

"Well aside from the obvious of half the male population in the school wanting to murder you there's the fact that you're dating Tohsaka in the first place. I don't mean to pry, but honestly..."

Shirou held up a hand and let out a laugh, "You can stop there. There's nothing to worry about Issei, really. I know you don't like Rin, but she's not that bad of a person."

"Oh?"

"You were half right, she wasn't like I thought at all, but I was right about her being nice. I... haven't introduced you two because I know you don't like her, and I think she knows it too."

"I see..." Issei brought a hand up and pushed his glasses up his nose, "As long as she's not hypnotizing you or anything."

"What? I don't..."

"Don't worry about it. Really though, tell Tohsaka to try and keep a lower profile, I can already hear the rumors circulating."

"There were rumors BEFORE we were an item, it wasn't getting any better. I think Rin decided to just get it out in the open."

"She seems brazen."

"She is."

"So are you sure she's not a demon?"

Shirou brought a hand to his face and sighed, "C'mon Issei, let it go."

"Alright, but be careful."

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

"You are two and a half minutes late."

"The line was long."

She frowned, leaning against the fence of the roof, "Line? I didn't say anything about you getting your own lunch."

"Wha..." It was then that Shirou noticed there was a large red bento at her feet, the very same that they had shared two days ago, "Oh, I'll just save this for later then," he said, walking to Rin and setting his small bag of food next to the bento. "How have you even had time to cook since all this started?" he asked.

She smirked, looking proud of herself, "I'm good at time management, besides, this is what couples do isn't it?"

"The girl accosts the boy to eat food with her and the boy gives in like a meek puppy?"

Rin pouted, "Jeez, Archer rubbed off on you a lot didn't he?"

Shirou smirked, "Either that or I'm already turning into him."

"Ugh, don't even joke about that. Let's go sit down."

"Alright."

They made their way to a bench parallel to the fence. Rin opened up the bento when they sat down. She set it between them and they began to eat, "So I was thinking," said Rin, taking a bite of rice before she continued, "We're going to that hospital tonight, there'll probably be people walking around everywhere, and we can't just waltz into random rooms."

"Not much we can do about that."

"What if there was?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I have a handful of jewels left, and we'd need to use one, maybe two. It's a complicated spell and it would require a really long incantation. I might also need to put some of my own magical energy into it, and I'll be too concentrated to pull mana from the air while I'm casting the spell."

"And?"

"It's an invisibility spell, and I would need enough energy to cast it on all of us. Even then it would only last an hour or two, it's hard to spread a spell like that to more than one person."

"Why can't just one or two of us go in?"

"We might run into another agent."

"Good point."

"So..." Her face suddenly reddened and she turned away from Shirou, "I... I need your help to do this."

"You mean..."

She nodded softly, "Yeah..."

"Alright." Shirou could feel his own face being rushed with blood. There was an awkward silence between them for what seemed like forever, then Shirou cleared his throat, "We can just sneak if you want, we don't have to do this."

"Yeah, but if we get caught we're screwed, what would Fujimura think if you got caught snooping around a hospital with me and a couple of strangers? Besides... I..."

"What?"

"Never mind, don't worry about it." She reached down with her chopsticks, picking out a small sausage and chomping down on it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, we'll be ready for tonight, just don't worry about it."

"Rin?"

"Ugh, fine... I want to have sex with you okay?" she shouted, "I've wanted to ever since last time, now let's just eat!"

Shirou felt his face heat up even more, and they both suddenly found their own feet very interesting as they ate.

"I told you to leave it alone," she grumbled softly, "But I... I really mean it..."

"Rin I..."

"Shut up, don't ruin the mood idiot. Let's just eat and get back to class."

Shirou nodded.

* * *

"Rin-chan, welcome home welcome home, come in come in!" shouted Fujimura.

"What about me?" grumbled Shirou.

"You don't count. A few of your friends are here Shirou, you should really stop making friends with girls, Rin-chan might get jealous if you're not careful."

Shirou laughed and shook his head, "Whatever you say Fuji-nee." He walked around her and towards the living room, where said 'friends' were seated at their small table. Ciel sat across from Lillian, who smiled when she saw them both enter the house.

"You dog," said Lillian, "You've had a junior girl attending to your every need."

It was then that Shirou noticed Sakura in the kitchen, who seemed to panic and squeak a bit when Lillian mentioned her. She turned away from the counter, still in her apron, with a red tint to her face that could rival her sister's, "It's... it's not like that! I just want to help Senpai."

Lillian smirked, "Uh huh, we all want to help men we want in the sack dear."

Shirou decided it was time to interrupt this before it got any worse, "Hey, where's Shinji at?"

Sakura sighed and the red faded from her face, "He's staying late on the range again. He's been obsessed with beating you lately Senpai, I don't know why. It started a couple of weeks ago."

Shirou and Rin glanced at each other.

Shirou could hazard a guess as to what Shinji was up to.

They had humbled him at the temple when Rin saved his life. It was the reason he moved in with his sister and stopped hitting her, and it was the reason he suddenly felt the need to beat Shirou, especially on the range.

"Nii-san has been a lot nicer lately. I'm glad, but I don't know what changed him," said Sakura softly, bringing a hand up to her chest.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Rin with a smile, "People grow up, even people like your brother."

The fact that Rin could say that, much less live under the same roof as Shinji, hell... the sheer fact that she could save his life was a testament to her character.

Shirou suddenly couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

It was things like that that made him admire Rin like he did.

"Wh... what are you looking at?" she hissed at him.

Lillian let out a low whistle, "Should we leave you two lovebirds alone?"

Shirou managed to pull his eyes away, clearing his throat as he did so, "Right, so... do we know what we're doing?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes, we'll be leaving at midnight, we already talked with Fujimura sensei and she said it was okay if you both stayed home from school tomorrow."

Shirou blinked, "Wait... what?"

Ciel frowned, "Emiya-kun, you said you would help me look for an owl, remember? I need to write a paper and I want to turn in pictures as well."

It took him a long minute before he caught on, "Oh... Oh! Yeah, sorry, my head has been buzzing all day."

Fujimura wrapped an arm around Shirou and grinned, "You never change, always helping out here and there. You should help me more often!"

"I help you enough," he grumbled.

Fujimura giggled.

* * *

Shirou tried to curb the nervous feeling in his stomach, but it was hard to do sitting next to Rin on her bed with the door locked. He fished around in his head for something... anything to talk about, "How are you going to do this spell?"

He saw her throat clench and swallow, more than likely she was as nervous as he was, "I don't... I don't want it to be about the magic this time," she said softly, "We've got a while... I just want to take our time."

He nodded stiffly, "...Yeah."

"I remember when you saw my memories," she said softly, "That won't change. We're both mages, it'll be like that every time. I... I saw your memories too. I hope that they're better this time."

"I think they will be," he said softly.

"Why?"

"Archer made me realize something. I can't have my ideal like I wanted it. All that time Kiritsugu was trying to tell me, and I just didn't listen to him. On the other hand, I still want to save people, I still want to help. I won against Archer for a reason. I can't let him down, I can't let myself down, and what good am I if I'm dead, or worse, a bitter shell like Archer was?"

Rin leaned into him, burying her head in his shoulder and grasping his hand with hers, "You can't save everyone."

He buried his head in her hair, "I know, but I can do what Archer couldn't."

Rin moved slightly, bringing her face up to his and locking their lips together, pulling away after what seemed like an eternity. "We shouldn't rush this time," she whispered.

Shirou nodded.

* * *

Midnight came, and the group met in Shirou's shed out back.

"Hospital's are never on skeleton crew, so we should be careful not to make any noise. There will be nurses and doctors everywhere, and a few patients as well." Rin grunted as Shirou helped her move some stuff around in the shed. She stopped when the floor was bare, "What's this?" she asked softly, kicking the solid ground where a strange symbol was drawn.

"That's a summoning circle for a servant," muttered Lillian.

"Must be how I summoned Saber."

Rin nodded, "Well, even with this here there's enough room for the symbol I need."

"I thought you were using a jewel," said Lillian.

Rin frowned, "I might have to but I'm hoping I'm not. I already started a new batch but they take months to be ready, and I already used my best one during the war to heal Shirou. If the symbol works then I won't have to waste any resources we might need down the road."

"It's for the best," said Ciel, "What do you need us to do?"

Rin shrugged, "Just stand in the circle and we'll give this a shot."

The group gathered around Rin, who took a deep breath.

She began to mutter things in a language Shirou couldn't even begin to understand. It wasn't German like usual, it was smoother and had more lilt to it. After a moment the circle began to grow, and Shirou could feel mana rush into him. It felt like it was snaking through his veins, cold and warm at the same time. It was a foreign feeling, as he had never been able to extract mana.

It felt... good.

He hoped Rin's tutelage would one day lead to this.

After what seemed like an eternity the light from the circle faded, and he could hear Rin trying to catch her breath.

Hear... but not see.

The others had vanished as well, "It looks like it worked," said Rin with a laugh. Shirou heard some pride in her voice.

'It must have been a really complicated spell,' he thought.

"If only Dad could see me now," boasted Rin, "His jaw would be on the floor."

"That's astonishing!" shouted Lillian, "How did you... what did you... where did you even get the mana? There's not that much in the air here!"

Rin thanked the fact that she was invisible, or Lillian would have seen her face light up like a Christmas tree, which would then give her away instantly.

Mana through sexual intercourse was one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"Anyways," said Rin, ignoring the question, "Let's go get your friend Ciel."

"Thank you," said Ciel softly.

* * *

Hospitals always made Shirou uncomfortable. Even viewing one from the outside; it was like he could feel the death and suffering through the walls. Every time he saw one he remembered that night years ago, when his lungs were on fire and he was surrounded by screaming people. Utter panic and chaos.

He put up with it though.

For the sake of saving Ciel's friend.

"Alright," said Rin as they approached the hospital, "No talking when we get inside, we stick together, stay in a line and avoid bumping into people. Shirou, Lillian, I'm sure you can sense my energy, it's not as good as sight but you should be able to follow me easily."

"I can sense it as well," said Ciel, "We won't have any trouble sticking together. We should find Shiki as quickly as possible, before this spell wears off."

"That's the plan," said Rin, "Let's go."

Rin was right, following a trail of magic as bright as the sun wasn't exactly hard for Shirou. It also helped that they were close emotionally, he would be able to find her from miles away if he tried hard enough, of that he was sure. The hospital was quiet, especially during the night time. There were doctors and nurses on shift, but there was no one at the front desk. They took the opportunity and slipped in through the front door.

It closed just as a doctor rounded the corner with a clipboard in hand.

They stuck close and searched the place room by room. They exhausted the first floor and began to move up the stairs for the second.

It felt like it was taking an eternity to Shirou, and every time they passed one of the hospital staff his breath hitched in his throat for fear they would be spotted.

He was relieved when they reached the final floor and his fears turned out to be unfounded.

The hospital itself was around ten floors.

A pretty large place.

However, the final floor looked like it had been completely abandoned.

All the lights were off in the hall, and all the doors seemed to be shut tight, to the offices and the rooms. "That's weird..." muttered Shirou.

"He must be on this floor," said Ciel.

"I'm deactivating the spell," said Rin, "We'll go out the fire escape after I silence the alarms. We should find him and leave quickly."

"There could be an agent here," said Ciel.

"I'll stay behind if there is," said Lillian.

The spell dropped and they were once again able to see one another. It was hard to make out details with nothing but the emergency lights on though. Rin frowned, "No way, we stick together, remember?"

Lillian shook her head, "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Ciel, "The main reason we came to Emiya and Tohsaka in the first place was because they were capable where we are not."

"I never said that I couldn't handle myself dear, I simply said I'm not a fighter. Besides, I have a few more years of experience than Miss Fancy Britches over here."

Rin sighed and shook her head, "Fine, whatever, stay if you want. Let's just start searching rooms, the sooner we find this guy the sooner we can leave."

Just as with the last floors they searched the rooms one by one.

"So how do we know he's here?" asked Rin, poking her head through another door.

"Burial Agents are a secretive bunch," said Ciel, "They wouldn't risk taking him anywhere else but a cover, and this is the nearest one to the church here. I managed to track Alexander to Shinto, but I lost him in the city limits. Shiki HAS to be here."

"Everyone!" shouted Lillian from the end of the hall, "I think I've found our kidnapee!"

Ciel was the first to move.

Shirou didn't even see her until she reached the door and rushed in. He followed and Rin wasn't too far behind.

Shirou rounded the door frame and froze at what he saw.

Ciel brought a hand to her mouth, "Oh God, Shiki!"

She rushed forward to help the black haired boy tied to the hospital bed. The sheets were soaked with his blood, he was bound and gagged, and had several lacerations upon his arm and bare chest, all of them barely beginning to close. "Shiki!" she shouted, struggling with his restraints.

He was still breathing, but he was clearly unconscious.

What caught Shirou's eye were the bandages wrapped around Shiki's eyes...

To blind him?

Ciel shook his shoulders desperately, trying to get a response out of him. After a moment his head lolled towards her, "Ciel... senpai?"

The girl, who was so composed before now, started to cry, and reached down and hugged Shiki with all her might, "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I tried to stop him, I..."

"My glasses. The glasses that Sensei gave me, he took them away somewhere."

"It's okay," she said softly, "We're here to get you out of this place." She wiped her eyes, and the group moved forward to help her with the leather restraints.

Shiki groaned when he was freed and Ciel helped him to his feet, "He... he wanted my eyes... he wanted me to see death. I don't know why..."

"It doesn't matter," said Ciel, "We'll talk about it when we get out of here, c'mon... Emiya, help me."

Shirou nodded and stepped forward. He grabbed Shiki's left arm and threw it over his shoulders, and Ciel did the same thing with the right.

It was then that the air around them seemed to freeze.

"He's here," growled Shiki, "That bastard came back for me."

"Move!" shouted Lillian.

They did so, barreling out of the hospital room while struggling under the weight of Shiki. They immediately turned left, heading away from the main stairs and towards the fire escape at the end of the hall, "Rin!" shouted Shirou.

She nodded before rushing forward, "I'm on it!"

Lillian rushed out of the room, turning towards the main stairs, "C'mon you tosser..." she growled.

This... Alexander was nowhere in sight, but she could literally FEEL him approaching.

"Do you know the best thing about darkness mage?" The voice was mocking, it came from everywhere at once. It was smooth and venomous. "It brings out the fear of the human mind. It doesn't matter whether or not you can use magic, what matters is that you do not know what lives in the darkness."

Lillian scoffed, reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out two small blue stones, "I think if you need to hide in the darkness to scare your foes that makes you nothing but a coward."

A laugh, "Why give your prey a chance to best you when you can have so much more fun playing with them before slitting their throats?"

"You churchees are all the same."

"The same could be said of mages. Even you... 'Lillian'... vye for more power."

"And why do you think that is?" she asked, her grip around her jewels tightening.

"Does it really matter? Sure you tell yourself you want a different place, a welcoming place, a place where mages can go to learn without fear of being blown to smithereens by some psychotic magic user. However, you and I both know that in the end... once you have that power, you'll become just like them, and the cycle will continue. Magic is a disease... a blight. Your friend Lorelei is a perfect example of how that power corrupts."

Lillian gritted her teeth, "You stay away from her you son of a bitch!"

"That's right, I know all about you, every single one of you, even the Emiya boy. Did you think the church wastes its time, not bothering to study its enemies?"

"Lorelei has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but she does. Every mage does Lillian. Leave the boy here and I'll let you live a bit longer."

"Sod off!"

Alexander's answer was a heavy blow to her chest, sending her careening back and tumbling on the hallway floor. Her grip loosened and the jewels tumbled out of her hand.

Rin muttered an incantation under her breath before kicking open the emergency door, "Go!" she shouted.

Shirou hesitated, "What about Lillian."

Rin grabbed him by the collar and locked their lips together, pulling away after a split second, "Get out of here idiot! I'll take care of Lillian."

Shirou hesitated again, but this time he nodded, helping Ciel carry Shiki through the door and down the metal steps on the side of the building.

Rin turned back the way they came and took a deep breath before running forward.

"Oh!" Alexander's voice had a hint of excitement in it, "Looks like your friend has come to join the party."

Rin reached down, scooping up Lillian's jewels and helping the woman to her feet, "I told you I had this," she grumbled.

"Shut up. God you're like Shirou used to be, never taking help when you need it." Rin stepped forward, reaching into her jacket's pocket and pulling out a small red stone. She let it drop to the floor and stomped on it, "Let's see how your darkness holds up against this!"

The jewel shattered and the entire hallway from Rin down erupted in hellfire.

It was a blinding sight. Rin and Lillian had to cover their eyes.

A gutteral scream and the crackling of flame was all they heard for a long moment.

When the spell died down the building's fire alarm started screaming.

In a single moment the lights on the tenth floor lit up one by one, illuminating the entire hallway.

Then the sprinkler system kicked on, extinguishing the last of Rin's enormous spell.

At the end of the hallways stood Alexander, black cloak and skin scorched from the flame, a nasty burn down his right arm and the left side of his face, red and black already welting up.

He looked like he was in pain.

Rin smirked, "You know, normally I'd have to go through the Magic Association before I tried something this reckless. Lillian, you're on the seat, what do you think?"

"Roast him alive," she growled.

Alexander moved in a flash.

Faster than any normal wounded man would be able to move.

He was upon the duo in an instant, and sent Rin flying back with a solid kick to the stomach.

Lillian acted quickly, rushing forward recklessly with her blue stones at the ready.

With another flash Alexander went tumbling back, his unburned arm now frozen solid.

Rin moved next, stepping forward after regaining herself and rolling up her sleeve. Her magic crest shined blue on her arm, a complicated maze of magic passed down in her family from generation to generation. She held up her arm and a small amount of mana charged into her grasp, releasing a bullet of black energy.

A Gandr shot.

Normally only enough to knock out a target.

However, Rin had aimed for his frozen arm.

It shattered completely, and Alexander screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him.

He fell to his knees, one arm missing and the other burned beyond repair.

Rin was no stranger to death.

A mage who hesitated to kill was useless.

However, Rin was different in one aspect.

She only killed when the person on the other end of her wrath truly, truly deserved it.

It didn't occur often.

Fire sprouted from her fingertips...

And Alexander was burned alive, screaming bloody murder.

Lillian and Rin both left quickly, their steps echoing down the hall as they burst through the fire escape door.

"Well," said Rin as they ran down the metal stairs, "Looks like there was no point in silencing the alarm."

Lillian smirked, "He was asking for it anyways."


	6. Chapter 6

**EDIT: Ergast, you're making me work my butt off here D:**

**Oh well, it was bound to happen, I'm a busy man and I can only study the Type Moon Wiki so much.**

**Done, done, aaaaaaaaand done, now I can work on chapter seven.  
**

**Day 6: Mystic Eyes**

The dots and the lines...

They were nothing to him...

Like cutting butter.

Roa... SHIKI had never stood a chance.

He had thought it was over.

Then he looked up and saw Akiha.

Blood red hair...

Murder in her eyes.

He tried to calm her down, but she was too far gone.

The doing of Roa.

He knew what he had to do.

He took his knife... the knife that had saved him so many times...

And drove it into his own chest.

With his death Akiha would be free.

**'Did you really think it was that simple?'**

**'Nothing is ever that simple.'**

Sensei had taught him how to cherish life.

He believed he did the right thing, sparing Akiha of becoming such a monster. In the end, however, he had killed himself...

He opened his eyes once more, only to be greeted by darkness. The glasses that his sensei had given him were gone, taken by the man that had kidnapped him... to the church. Unless he miraculously found her again he would have to live the rest of his days like this, white bandages tied over his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Ciel asked.

She was to his left.

"Where am I?"

She sighed, "Someplace safe, a friend's house. I think the ojou-sama would kill me if anything happened to you, and I would probably let her."

"My glasses..."

"Who gave them to you? They were obviously magic if they prevented you from seeing death."

"She was a little older than we are now when I met her. We said goodbye before I left the hospital and I haven't seen her since."

"Maybe we can find you a new pair."

"I doubt it. I... I don't think I'll be seeing Sensei again."

"Sensei?"

"That's what I called her. She said something about hating her name, so I just called her Sensei. That man, he stole them"

"Well we'll just have to get them back then. We could probably talk to the mages about it too, they might know something."

"Mages?"

"Yeah, I gathered up some people to help me get you, otherwise I don't think I would have been able to get past Alexander, no matter how many times I died."

"What happened to him?"

"Gone, burned alive."

Shiki took a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that he could no longer see anything, "Alright, what's happening Ciel? Who was that guy? He wanted me to use my eyes for something."

"I don't rightly know," she said softly, "What I do know is that he was a part of the organization I used to work for... The Burial Agency. Not all of them are bad people, but it looks like they're sending out the really nasty ones for whatever it is they're doing."

"So they're with the church..."

"Yes, I never worked with Alexander, and we were attacked by another I'd never met the night before. There are a few people I know of that they might send after us, one of them is a Dead Apostle, a vampire."

"They let something like that in their ranks?"

"Merem is a special case. He has a kind heart, but he's fiercely loyal to the church and what he thinks is best for humanity. We might have to end up fighting him. If it comes to that I'll try to reason with him, but..."

"You think the church is planning something that isn't good for humanity?"

"It wouldn't be the first time, but I have a really bad feeling about this one Shiki."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Possibly, but only after you spend some time recovering, you're not going anywhere today."

Shiki frowned, realizing something, "Wait." he reached up to his arm with his hand, gently tracing the skin. "Where did all my cuts go?"

He could hear Ciel's smile when she spoke, "Well, I had one of my new friends help out with that. She's resting right now, and kind of miffed that she had to use a lot of her energy on healing you."

"So... what about my heart? And the knife wound?"

"Completely gone," she said with a laugh, "I was surprised myself. I've never seen mages quite as powerful as these. I don't think they even know their own power."

* * *

"He's got a magic circuit alright," mumbled Rin, sitting up on her bed and rubbing her head lightly.

Shirou sat down in her small desk chair and crossed his arms, "How can you tell?"

"He's putting off energy like crazy. Normally you wouldn't be able to sense a mage unless they were using a spell, and even then it's difficult, you and I are special cases in that regard."

"Why's that?"

"Sensing magical energy requires a certain finesse, it's one of the things that's been passed down in my family, Lillian's powerful enough to be on the seat, and for Ciel it seems to be part of the job description, I'm not sure about you though, I was prepared to have to drag you along last night."

"So when I'm using a new spell or learning one someone can tell where I'm at?"

"If they're looking REALLY hard, yeah. I wouldn't worry about it though. So, how's it treating you?"

"What?"

"Life as a magus," she said with a smile.

"Well it hurts every time I learn something, and it hurts whenever I use a spell, less for the latter though."

She frowned, "Oh quit your whining, at least you're not at risk like you were before. I've never had to deal with the whole iron rod down the spine thing. It's still risky learning spells, but you most likely won't die now that your circuits are actually open."

"Gee, that's reassuring."

"I bet it burns a lot less when you learn something though. Here..." She rose from her bed and walked to him, grabbing his shoulders and standing him up. "Now, I want you to close your eyes."

Shirou obliged, "Okay... where's this going?"

"Just wait."

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and Rin rested her right ear against his chest, closing her eyes as well. "Now," she whispered, "I want you to breathe at a steady and slow pace, and I want you to imagine a ball of energy inside of you... at your center."

"A wha..."

"Shut up and listen." She reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling it up, "Now, I want you to get ready like you do for your projection, but don't actually project a sword or anything." She opened his fingers so that his palm was facing the ceiling, her hand still under his, gently supporting it. "It's obvious your main affinity is swords, but that doesn't mean it's the only thing you can do... you managed to control fire, so you must have some affinity for it. The best way to find a mage's capabilities is to try everything and see what works. Take a deep breath and move that core of energy to the tip of your fingertips, and then I want you to imagine lighting a match."

Shirou took a deep breath, letting the hammer in his head click and his magical circuit light up.

He exhaled...

His hand lit up, but it didn't burn.

Rin smiled when they both opened their eyes, "See," she said, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

At the tips of each of Shirou's fingers there was a small flame. They went out as quickly as they sprouted.

"Eventually," she said softly, "You won't have to let the rod slide down your spine to learn a new spell. Then you'll be tossing around fire and swords before you know it. Your Father seemed to teach you strangely, but there was one thing he was right about..."

Shirou wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, "And what's that?"

"Mages are constantly at risk of death. Learning new spells, casting, all of it carries a probability that it could backfire, no matter how small. Even without that risk there are still... people out there who would kill you faster than you could blink. I grew up knowing that, and I think your father tried to force it into you through the methods he was using to teach you."

Shirou was silent for a long moment before speaking once more, "Yeah, yeah that does seem a lot like him. Rin, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"What's the Magic Association like?"

She pulled away slowly and sighed, leading him to her bed as they both moved to sit down, "A bunch of people sitting in a circle deciding the fates of hundreds of lives on whatever whim they fancy. To be honest, from the way my father talked about London I would end up hating it. He told me about one meeting he went to with the seats and all they talked about was red tape and people trying to take their positions. They're all politicians Shirou, and they'll stab you in the back as quick as they'll ignore any real problems plaguing magi."

Shirou nodded, "So my dad was right..."

"Yes and no... To be honest I'm surprised that someone like Lillian even got a seat in the Clock Tower. Outlooks like hers are often frowned upon."

"What do you mean?"

"Lillian wants to change things for the better, but she's only one woman. I'm sure your father taught you at least about the basics of the rules."

"Pretty much do anything you want as long as you don't get caught."

"That's the gist of it. What's really bad is that everyone knows this is a problem, but noone will stand up to do anything about it because almost everyone on the seat are powerful magi and selfish bastards who would do anything to get ahead. Even the director's are getting in on it. It's a broken system and it's never worked, but no one has the guts to fix it. Not only that, but the Clock Tower is only a third of the issue."

"A third?"

"Way back when before we were even a twinkle in our parents' eyes, the Magic Association was founded with three main pillars, the Clock Tower, the Atlas, and the Sea of Estray. As true magic faded and began to pull away from the magic association, the three pillars split. The Clock Tower is still the 'public' face of the magi, and I wouldn't have any idea what the other two are like, but I know they're probably no better off than we are."

"It sounds like a nasty situation."

"It is. Not too much different from normal politics in some places, the strong do whatever the hell they want while the weak cower and kneel at their feet."

"The Magic Association finds an enemy in itself."

"Exactly. Well, I'm about tired of talking about stuff we can't do anything about, so what do you say we break for lunch? We'll go see if this Tohno guy is awake."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Shirou was still slightly put off by the bandages wrapped around Shiki's face. They made him uneasy, was it an injury?

More than likely not, Rin had already gone through all his injuries with little difficulty. The sword mage sighed and set the table up, sitting across from Shiki and Ciel, next to Rin and Lillian. "So," he said, "Here we are."

"I guess I should thank you for saving me," said Shiki, letting out a sigh as Ciel helped him with his fork, "But I'm not exactly in a position to be paying you back right now."

"So what exactly happened to you? Why is the church after you?" asked Lillian.

"I don't know. All I know is that Alexander wanted my eyes."

"You have mystic eyes?" asked Rin, "Though I wouldn't know what the church would want with something like that. They're not common, but it's not a rarity either."

"These ones are," said Shiki softly. He reached around the back of his head and grasped where the bandages were tied, pulling his makeshift blindfold apart. He took the bandage and set it on the table before opening his eyes. "Right now I can see lines and dots everywhere, including on all of you. If I were to use a knife on these lines you would die."

"That's impossible," mumbled Rin, "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception? I've read about them, but there hasn't been a single recorded case in hundreds of years, and going that far back it might as well be a fairy tale."

"When I was little... something bad happened..."

"It's alright Shiki, you can tell them the whole story, they're not our enemies," said Ciel.

"I have a sister named Akiha... well... I was adopted and we grew up together, but that's pretty much where all this started. She had a brother with the same name as me, but a different kanji. I guess that amused her father or something because he took me in and raised me. The thing about the Tohno family is... they integrated demon blood into their line."

Rin frowned, "That's not the stupidest thing I've heard of a family doing, but it's definately up there."

Lillian nodded, "I'd say so. For one it's hard to find demons that could fit the process, and for two it carries many risks."

"One of which happened to me a long time ago," said Shiki, "Inversion Impulse. We were out playing when our brother went ballistic and attacked us. I almost died protecting Akiha. I was hospitalized, and when I woke up I could see lines everywhere. I started screwing around with it, not knowing what it was. Eventually I met someone like you guys, someone who knew what was happening to me. She gave me a pair of glasses that suppressed my eyes. I couldn't control them without those glasses... and now they're gone. Best case scenario my life span will be cut in half, worst case I'll go insane before then."

"The human mind is not capable of perceiving the death of an object," said Lillian, "To do so would cause it to fracture."

"You sound awfully calm for someone who knows they'll probably go crazy," said Rin.

Shiki shrugged, picking the bandages back up and wrapping them around his eyes once more, "I've come to terms with it, besides, having these eyes has saved my life more than once."

"The church is planning something, something that involves Shiki and his eyes, not only that, but it would be a good idea to either get him new glasses or retreive the ones taken by the church. We can't have him running around blind with Burial Agents after him," said Ciel.

There was a moment of silence.

Shirou frowned in thought, and Rin glared at him, "No, no I know exactly what you're thinking."

Shirou shrugged, "You heard him, they want his eyes for some reason."

"Dammit Shirou, can't you leave SOMEONE alone?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"That's not... I just... shut up!"

Shirou smirked and turned back to Ciel and Shiki, "How did you end up looking after Tohno-san, Ciel?"

Ciel sighed and shook her head, "That's a long story in and of itself."

Shiki opened his mouth, but before he could continue the sound of wind chimes reverberated through the living room, and all the lights died.

Shirou and Rin glanced at each other, standing up immediately, "Someone's here," said Shirou.

"Very astute of you... hello again Ciel, it's been a long time."

Ciel was on her feet in an instant, standing as a barrier between Shiki and the person at the door, "Merem, you're here a bit earlier than expected."

The boy in the door frame looked no older than fifteen, his black hair was to the bottom of his neck, and unnaturally smooth. Despite his age he looked the part of a priest with a white robe, "You know me," he said with a smile, "I'm always surprising people. Have you seen Arcueid Brunestud lately?"

Ciel frowned, "I'm afraid I haven't."

"Well that's too bad. I wanted to talk with her while she was in that boy's town, but as soon as she killed Nvnsqr she disappeared without a trace. She's been doing that a lot lately."

"She would probably try to kill you," said Ciel.

"I suppose that's true, still, better to try than not."

"Get to the point!" shouted Rin, "You're obviously here for Tohno, are you going to fight or not?"

"Fight? I see you've made some feisty friends since we last met Ciel. Retirement from the church suits you... the life of a Burial Agent was never for someone as gentle as you are."

"If you're not here to take Shiki... then what?" asked Ciel.

Merem smirked, "Well I was technically sent to retrieve him by any means necessary, but I've always been pretty selfish, so I'd like to hear what's going on on the other side of the fence before I resort to the more drastic take on things. Besides, I looked into it, and the order didn't come from a priest or a higher up. It all seemed a bit strange really."

"You always were the reasonable one Merem," said Ciel.

"That and Mr. Dawn had absolutely no idea about what's been happening. It seems like only the cut throats like me are involved in this mess."

"Okay okay okay..." Lillian held up her hands, stepping forward, "What the hell is going on?"

Ciel smiled, dropping her stance and shaking her head, "Everyone, meet Merem Solomon, Burial Agent and the only Dead Apostle vampire I know of who's not a complete monster."

"A vampire?" asked Shirou, "You're joking... right?"

"I'm afraid she isn't," said Merem, "But don't worry, I don't bite. I'm... different, the church had quite a bit of fun fiddling around with my insides, you see. It was well worth it in the end though. So Ciel, would you mind explaining the situation to me? From the beginning if you will..."

* * *

The bus to Fuyuki was a long one, but this was where 'it' had lead her.

It seemed a bit... larger than she was used to.

Tall buildings spanning the horizon, more than she was used to. Cars driving everywhere... there weren't very many cars back home. Two girls slightly shorter than her stepped off behind her. One with a stoic look, and the other positively beaming at the new surroundings. Both of them were dressed in Sunday wear, but the calm girl's hair was tied in a bun, while the excited girl's was let loose. "Akiha-sama," said the calm girl, "Are you absolutely sure of this?"

Akiha let out a sigh, her hand instinctively going into her pocket and grasping the object that had been so precious to her the past few weeks. A small knife with a small sheath.

Her thumb traced along the kanji inscribed on the hilt.

'Nanaya.'

"Yes," said Akiha softly, "It's stronger now. I wasn't sure before but it's definately here. He better have a good explanation."

Hisui, the calm one, hesitated before speaking again, "Perhaps there was a reason he has not returned yet. Maybe he does not want to put you at risk again."

Akiha's frown turned into a glare, "Always doing stuff on his own," she grumbled.

Hisui never knew what to do in situations like these.

Still, when Akiha was grumpy Kohaku had usually been the one to step in, so these moments had an effect of putting Hisui at a complete loss as to what to do with her employer.

"It does seem to be a rather big place," said the excited girl, "It would be easy to get lost here."

"That would be just like him, wouldn't it?" continued Akiha, unperturbed, "Avoiding me out of some stupid sense of honor, and I've been waiting this whole time." As she spoke her voice drifted off, sounding a bit more sad with each word.

Now Hisui was at even more of a loss.

"What if he doesn't remember me?" she whispered, "What if he got picked up by some family and has been living with them?"

"Akiha-sama... perhaps we should see first before jumping to conclusions."

Akiha nodded, "Right, you're right. No use getting worried over something so trivial unless it actually happens."

"We should purchase a map," said Hisui, "The knife and your connection has lead you this far, but it will be difficult to pinpoint his location with just those. We will also have to ask around it seems."

Akiha frowned.

She hadn't exactly thought all that through.

"Okay... Hisui... I'm sorry for relying on you both like this..."

Hisui let a small smile trace her lips, "We've always been here, that's not going to change through hard times."

"I..." Akiha bit her bottom lip, for once completely speechless, "We should find Nii-san."

"Indeed."

* * *

"This situation must be dealt with swiftly."

The hall was large and dark, not comfortable enough for a normal person to hold a meeting.

Several men shifted about uncomfortably in their seats.

"This has gotten completely out of hand!"

"Japan has gone under the radar for far too long. This is what has become of the decision to ignore a tiny island, do you really think that was wise?"

"This is an act of war! The church is openly attacking an Average! Not only that but a seat on this very council was almost killed! It's time to stop supervising the situation and do something!"

"We have to meet with the directors and decide on a course of action."

"The directors will take ages!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

There was a moment of silence...

"We contact Barthomeloi Lorelei."

"And send a battalion of mages marching through the streets of Fuyuki?"

"No... simply the woman herself will be enough."

"But she has hunted for the church on multiple occasions, she could..."

"She is a mage and her loyalty is with the Clock Tower. Her association with the church has nothing to do with this. If anyone on this council has a better idea then I suggest you tell us now."

...

"Very well then, we will send Barthomeloi."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Loads and loads of characters? Oh yeah, I can handle it.**

Merem leaned against the wall, looking down at the group gathered around the table in Shirou's living room. He frowned, "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, huh? It's likely that the near death experience you spoke of caused them to manifest since you have strong magical circuitry."

"I wouldn't know anything about magic. I grew up in a regular home... er... I thought I did anyways," said Shiki.

Merem nodded, "The Tohno clan yes? I've heard many rumors, but I've never bothered to look into them."

"They have demon blood in their line," said Ciel, "A despicable thing really, but Shiki's sister doesn't seem too bad. I hated her for her demon blood and putting Shiki in danger at first."

"What changed your mind?" asked Merem.

"When I was taking care of Shiki after the whole incident I paid a visit to his mansion under cover of night. I saw how worried and broken she was... and it was hard not to relate."

"I see. Well, I obviously won't be taking Tohno anywhere anytime soon. Not with three mages and the church's most powerful defector guarding him."

"Thank you Merem, I was hoping you would see things our way."

"I wouldn't want to come to blows with you Ciel. I've worked with you a few times and we make a good team. Besides, you know I joined the church for selfish reasons. The only opinions that matter to me are my own and those that are close to me."

From the darkness in the hallway stepped a tall, old man with spectacles, dressed in a priest's garb. The man was clearly taller than everyone in the room, which was even more noticeable when he took his place next to Merem, not saying a word.

Merem took a deep breath before nodding firmly, "I believe I have an idea as to where the church has taken Tohno's glasses."

"Something tells me there's a 'but' at the end of that," grumbled Rin.

"But," he continued, "It will be extremely difficult to retrieve them. There's something we have going for us though."

"What's that?" asked Shirou.

"This is just a theory I have, but I believe the Burial Agency is acting without the Church's permission. I said once before that I could not trace the order to take Tohno, this is possibly because there was no order to begin with."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Why would they be doing this though?"

"The agency has grown in the past few years," said Merem, "Perhaps a few bad seeds have been planted while my head was turned. This bodes ill for all of us, I'm sure Miss Tohsaka and Miss Grey know exactly why."

Lillian frowned, "The magic association doesn't exactly distinguish between church members. To the seats and the directors it must seem like the church as a whole is declaring war, when it could just be a splinter faction."

"That's a huge problem," said Rin, "And if anyone tells the council otherwise I seriously doubt they'll listen. You'll be outvoted in a heartbeat Lillian. Well anyways, Shirou and I have school tomorrow, and I don't want to suddenly arouse suspicion by us skipping every day. It's less feasible now that there's so many people involved in this. All of you should stay here until this situation is resolved."

"Wait," said Shirou, "YOU'RE telling them it's okay to stay in MY house? There's something wrong with this picture."

"Can it idiot, you're the one who wanted to help Tohno, and apparently everyone else on the whole frikkin' planet does too so you better brush up on your cooking skills."

"I'll be fine without food," said Merem, "But thank you for the hospitality."

Shirou sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Everything seemed to be spinning out of control, and he knew that it could only get worse before it ended.

**Day 7: Visitors**

Rin had gone on ahead of Shirou the next morning to see Sakura and Shinji at the range, leaving him to walk to school alone, pondering on everything that had happened up to that point. It seemed that his entire town was a magnet for strange occurrences, but what frightened him the most was the fact that they were becoming commonplace.

He feared that in time he would become all too used to the things happening around him.

This had been his ideal all along, even if he was more rational about it now.

Still... it felt strange.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something collide with his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

His bag hit the ground, spilling out its contents onto the asphalt.

Luckily his notebook stayed closed, so papers flying everywhere wasn't an issue.

The girl he had bumped into looked rather ashamed of herself, and a bit embarrassed. She was a bit shorter than him, with blonde hair cropped to her shoulders. She wore a red t shirt and regular jeans, but what caught his attention the most weren't her overall looks.

It was her eyes.

He had never seen crimson eyes before.

"It... it's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Nah, I was spacing out anyways," she said, laughing sheepishly as she squatted down to help him pick up the spilled bag.

He wasn't too far behind, "It's no big deal. Not the first time it's happened on this road. I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah, I'm new in town. It's a weird place."

"You don't know the half of it," he said with a laugh, stuffing the last notebook where it belonged and once again shouldering his school bag, "I'm Emiya Shirou, you?"

She looked side to side, as if unsure of something, "Um... Arcuied Brunestud."

Shirou blinked, he could have sworn he had heard that name before. It was ringing all the bells in his head but he couldn't quite figure out why the name was so familiar, "That's a... unique name."

"I'm from out of country," she said quickly, "I'm here on... business."

'She's almost as bad of a liar as Rin,' Shirou thought.

"Sorry again," she said softly, looking down and to the side.

A moment of silence passed...

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened, "Wait... I've heard your name."

Her demeanor changed from gentle to what he would call paranoid, "Where?"

"Erm..."

Her eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I only heard your name, not who you are. If you want to hide your identity you shouldn't give random strangers your name."

For some reason she blushed at that.

"Anyways," he said, "I heard your name from a kid, well... not really a kid. It's hard to explain."

"What was his name?"

"Merem Solomon."

Her eyes widened. She stepped forward and grabbed his arm, dragging him across the street and into a nearby alley.

"He... hey! Let go!"

She tossed him onto the ground and glared down at him, "I'll ask you one more time, who are you?"

"I already told you that!"

"Emiya Shirou huh? I've never heard the name before, and why should I believe you're just a high school kid?" Shirou stood, dusting himself off. He let his bag drop to the ground, carefully this time. "You're strange," she mumbled, "I can't sense anything from you for some reason."

"I'm a mage if you have to know, your turn..."

She seemed to consider for a long moment before answering, "A true ancestor."

"What's that?"

"You would call me a vampire, but I'm not like Solomon, if you've truly met him that is."

"Weird kid with an old guy that looks like a priest, older than he looks probably. You seem like you don't like him much."

Even from a good distance away he could almost hear her teeth grind, "He's not the reason I'm here, but it might not hurt to drop by on the way."

"Hold on, drop by?" Shirou stood, "Why? What are you doing?"

"Hunting."

"Merem?"

"... Maybe."

Shirou's eyes narrowed and he dug his feet into the ground, "I can't let you do that.

The woman, Arcueid, glared at him. Her fists tightened and Shirou suddenly felt a pressure on the air, much like the pressure when he had first encountered Lancer, or Gilgamesh...

No...

This pressure was heavier, baring down on him like a physical thing.

"Oh really? Tell me Emiya Shirou, because I still don't know. Who exactly are you?"

His vision pulsed.

For some reason he knew...

He knew he wouldn't be able to win against her.

"I don't want to fight you," he said, "But Merem is helping me with something important. There's a lot of stuff going on right now."

"I see." The pressure didn't let up even as she spoke, "But if you intend to stop me then we have no choice but to fight."

"Why do you want to kill Merem?"

"He's a Dead Apostle, isn't that reason enough? You're human, why defend him?"

Shirou gritted his teeth, "If I explain then will you listen to me?"

"Do you intend to stand between Merem and I?"

"Only if you want to kill him."

Arcueid sighed, "Very well. I suppose it can't be helped then."

Her hands unclenched, and her fingers became long and thin, extending out into sharp claws.

Shirou set his right foot back, "Trace... on."

Kanshou and Bakuya were in his grasp.

Arcueid raised an eyebrow, "Projection? Interesting. I'll go easy on you, but you really should stay out of my way."

"Sorry." Shirou kicked his bag to the side, causing it to collide with the building wall.

Arcueid was the first to move.

Shirou's reaction to her first strike was slow, the heavy atmosphere was hindering him.

She was extremely quick.

The problem was that Shirou knew she wasn't lying when she said she would take it easy.

There was no way out of this situation.

It was stupid, but... he had enough mana.

He would just need the opportunity.

He moved to block the next blow, crossing the two swords together on their flat ends.

They shattered under her hand as if they were nothing.

He kicked into the ground, jumping back just as her claws grazed his stomach.

"I haven't seen a human able to move that fast in a while. You must be an exceptional fighter. I don't intend to kill you, but I can't guarantee anything."

"That's alright," he said with a smirk, "I've had a lot worse."

He stepped back, letting the swords reform in his hands. "I am the bone of my sword."

Arcueid's eyes widened, "A chant?" She moved even faster this time, shattering both of his swords and bringing her left hand down on his shoulder.

He took the blow, gritting his teeth when he felt the pain and the blood seep into his shirt, "Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."

"Oh no you don't."

She brought her other hand down, but this time...

Shirou held Excalibur.

It cracked under the sheer weight of her strength, but it didn't shatter completely, "I have created over a thousand blades." He pulled it away, stepping back and swinging in one fell motion.

Arcueid caught the sword by its blade, gripping it and finally shattering it.

"Unknown to death, nor known to life."

"I wouldn't go any further if I were you two."

Both of them, now a few feet apart, turned to the source of the voice that had called out to them. At the entrance of the alleyway stood Merem Solomon, the old priest at his side as he had been in the Emiya manor. "Brunestud-sama, you're obviously here for me, it's rude to involve other people I think."

"Merem, she's..."

"I know what she's here for, but she is a reasonable woman, and I've done nothing to wrong her. I'm sure we can both explain the situation adequately, in fact I'm sure she would even help us."

Arcueid simply glared at the 'boy', not saying a single word as he spoke.

"It's quite the coincidence that you ran into Emiya on his way to school. You see we're in a bit of a predicament Brunestud-sama, one that could possibly require your particular... style. Members of the Burial Agency are openly attacking mages and attempting to kidnap a young man by the name of Tohno Shiki, I'm sure you've heard of him."

Arcueid's glare seemed to intensify, but she spoke this time, "The one who killed Roa."

"Precisely. I'm sure you'd want to meet with him and thank him. After all, Roa was one of your targets, was he not? I know you must hate me simply for what I am. If you wish to strike me down I wouldn't stop you."

"And why is that?"

"I've always wanted to meet you at least once, and thank you. I was saved from a horrible fate by the original True Ancestor."

The blood faded from Arcueid's face, leaving her white as a sheet, "Wha..."

Merem nodded softly, "He told me a few things, one of which was that he would one day need to return. Perhaps it's to save humanity from the brink of death, or perhaps it would be to make sure what remains is well cared for after they are gone. Ultimately he saved my life, so I am thanking you, and on my honor I wouldn't lift a finger against you Arcueid Brunestud."

"If the church is so openly attacking people then the magic association will step in."

Shirou sighed and shook his head, "That's exactly the problem. We don't know what could happen if the church and the association went into an all out war with each other. Complete chaos probably..."

"So you want my help?"

"Well," said Merem, "It would be appreciated. Besides, you've been hunting Dead Apostles for far too long. Isn't it time for something more... interesting? We'll even help you out with your current problem."

Arcueid sighed, "Alright... alright." She turned to Shirou and scratched the back of her head, "I'm sorry about attacking you."

Then she smiled.

Shirou turned his head to the side, feeling blood rush to his face, "Er... it's no... forget about it I mean."

* * *

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

The shout caused Shirou to pull the phone away from his ear, gritting his teeth. "I won't be coming to school, make sure to let Fuji-nee know."

He could almost hear one of his girlfriend's veins pop on the other end of the line. _"What? To think, after I went to the trouble of making you lunch and everything! The nerve!"_

"It has to do with this entire thing with Ciel and the church. I'll go tomorrow, but this is more important."

_"... Fine, but you better tell me what's going on when I get home!"_

The phone clicked.

He pulled it away from his ear and raised an eyebrow, "She hung up on me..."

Shirou sighed, turning around and flexing his wounded shoulder a bit.

The house was getting way too crowded for his liking. Even a place as big as it would eventually be full. The entire group minus Rin and Ciel was gathered around the table.

It was becoming strangely commonplace he thought.

"Um... Emiya..." said Lillian, "Perhaps you should wrap that up."

He looked down at his right shoulder and frowned. The wound had already stopped bleeding, but the shirt was ruined and it obviously wasn't going away on its own.

"I'll take care of it," said Arcueid, standing from the table, "I'm the one that did it."

While Arcueid was in the bathroom gathering everything only silence remained in her wake.

She returned as Shirou sat at the head of the table and pulled his shirt over his head. Setting the first aid kit down, she opened it up and went about disinfecting and cleaning the wound. "Ciel was right about one thing," said Shirou, "We'll need to get your glasses back."

Shiki nodded, "So that would be a first step then?"

"You didn't tell me that Burial girl was involved in this mess," mumbled Arcueid, dabbing at the wound with the small bottle of disinfectant.

"You know her?" asked Shirou.

"She and I have had a few run ins. We try not to get in each others' way but..."

"I wouldn't recommend letting your rivalry brew up at a time like this," said Lillian, "Her magic circuits are sealed."

Arcueid turned to Lillian and raised an eyebrow, "Who did that?"

"The church, right before they kidnapped me."

"What would they want with you?"

"My eyes. I have the eyes of death perception."

"I haven't heard that in a long time," sai Arcueid, pulling out the gauze and bandages before starting to wrap Shirou's wound. She smiled faintly, "I guess the world really is a small place. Shiki Tohno, right."

Shiki nodded.

She finished wrapping Shirou's shoulder and gave it a light pat, "There you go, all better."

"Heh, makes me afraid of what you would do if you weren't going easy on me."

"Anyways," Arcueid turned to the rest of the group, "I'm Arcueid Brunestud, a True Ancestor. I was here on the tail of a Dead Apostle when I ran into Emiya-kun."

Lillian raised an eyebrow, "So you attacked the boy?"

Shirou's general impression of vampires was that they didn't... or couldn't blush. It seemed he had a lot to learn.

"He mentioned Merem's name and I ended up thinking he was a follower."

Merem smiled, "It may have been jumping the gun, but it was a rational conclusion. Did you know I was a part of the same agency as Ciel?"

"Yes, but I've never met you, so I just treated it like I usually do."

"I see, I apologize then. I should have spent time tracking you down and trying to speak with you. Because of my carelessness Emiya ended up getting hurt."

Arcueid shook her head frantically, "No, no I mean... so you and Ciel have both defected from the church?"

Merem sighed, "In a manner of speaking. As far as I can tell the Burial Agency seems to be acting on its own, but that doesn't mean its any less of a threat."

Shirou pulled his shirt back over his head and sighed, "So where do we start looking for these glasses?"

"They would most likely be kept in a secure location," said Merem, "Nothing an average church goer would know about. Ciel is out looking for leads right now."

Shirou nodded, "I see. I'm gonna get started on lunch." He stood from the table and cracked his neck, turning towards the kitchen.

Arcueid frowned, "Are you sure you should be up and about? I kinda..."

Shirou laughed as he walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, "It's no big deal. Like I told you before, I've had worse."

"I was going easy because you were a human, but you seem more like a freight train to me now."

"I can relate to that," said Shiki.

"Speaking of which," continued the vampire, turning towards Shiki and smiling widely, "I should thank you."

"For what?"

"That man you killed a while back was my original target. You got to him before I could. I didn't think it was possible for a human to be able to do that. Even with your eyes it must have been difficult."

Shiki sighed, "Not as difficult as what came after that. There's no need to thank me, I did it to protect someone important."

"Well in that case you deserve to be thanked even more," she said with a laugh.

Shiki gritted his teeth and turned away, blood rushing to his face, "You shouldn't be so weirdly enthusiastic about it."

Arcueid just kept on smiling.

Shirou sighed as he grabbed a pot and a pan from the cupboard.

'My house is becoming some kind of gathering place for weird people,' he thought.

* * *

They checked into a five star hotel on the far side of town. Kohaku set their things in the closet of the large room and Akiha ordered her to stay put while she and Hisui went searching. They left early in the morning and hadn't been back since.

Things were... strange.

Kohaku sighed and sat down on the bed, looking around the room before switching on the TV with the small remote.

Where there was emptiness there was now worry.

Where there was numbness...

There was now her heart, pulsating violently when she thought of what could befall Shiki or her sister... even Akiha, her master.

* * *

"He's my brother," Akiha said softly.

The man behind the counter of the convenience store shook his head, "I'm sorry young lady but I haven't seen him around here. If he's missing you should be contacting the police."

'I can't do that,' she thought.

"No, he's not missing sir. It's just that I came down for a surprise visit and it slipped my mind to look up his address."

"I see, well in that case you should check the local addresses."

She wished she could, but it was inconceivable that he would have his own place.

But... he was in the city.

That much she knew.

"Akiha-sama, I understand your worry, but blindly searching isn't the way to go about this, perhaps you should..."

"Oh hello."

The duo wheeled around to the door of the convenience store.

When the jingle of the door stopped playing and it shut behind the blue haired girl, time itself seemed to freeze.

Even the man behind the counter felt the pressure in the air.

Ciel adjusted her glasses and smiled wide, "It's been a long while... Tohno Akiha."

"Not long enough," grumbled Akiha.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," said Ciel, "The way Shiki talks about you, one would think you were Japan's number one idol or something."

Akiha glared, "What have you done with Nii-san?" she shouted.

"Aside from take him in my care and make sure he's getting back to you in one piece... not much really, we talk now and then if that counts. We should go somewhere else."

Ciel turned and walked from the store.

Akiha was loath to follow her, much less to trust her, but...

"Akiha-sama?"

"Be ready to run Hisui, I don't know what she's up to."

"Ye... yes."

With that, she left the store after Ciel, leaving a very befuddled and confused cashier.


	8. Chapter 8

**-3 Weeks Ago-**

"Akiha-sama, you should really eat something."

The only thing that was breaking the silence of the common room was Hisui's soft and worried voice. Akiha had been like this for the past few days. When they brought her food she would try to eat, but lose her appetite after a few bites. She could feel the hunger, but she couldn't bring herself to care about it.

She hadn't even asked Kohaku for energy in that time.

She felt no demon clawing at the back of her mind, so it seemed Kohaku was but a simple maid now.

Akiha was relieved at that, the last remnants of that past would finally be erased, but it still didn't change the fact that Shiki was dead. She felt it too... she felt more alive, more full of energy, less susceptible to her mind breaking power.

That was all the proof she needed to know that Shiki was gone.

She would gladly welcome that weight back, sustaining his life force for the rest of her life, but it was simply... gone.

"I'm alright," she said softly, forcing a smile.

She could see Kohaku peeking around the door behind Hisui, face etched with worry. Kohaku had never been worried before.

She tried to put on a strong face, "I'll be okay. I just haven't felt very hungry."

Without waiting for an answer from Hisui, Akiha stood and took a deep breath, "I guess I'll go for a walk. Some fresh air would be good right now."

The courtyard was eerily quiet in the afternoon, the garden even moreso. She didn't know why she was going back there, but the impulse to do so was strong. Trying to ignore it would have done her no good.

She could still faintly smell the blood in the air.

The garden seemed larger than usual, more secluded and forboding, and when she made it to that clearing she stopped as if she had hit a brick wall.

Even under the brightness of the sun the place seemed desolate.

There were no birds, there was no wind... just silence.

Then she took a deep breath and started walking again.

She had to do this.

Her mind was clear and focused... until she felt her foot hit something solid.

Looking down, her eyes widened. She fell to her knees and grasped the object in her hands as if it were a lifeline.

Shiki's knife.

The one thing he had left from his real family.

She held it tightly and closed her eyes, concentrating deeply.

Then she felt it...

A single heartbeat.

Then another.

And another.

Slow, rythmic things.

Deep and strong.

Stubborn like a bull.

All the tears she had held back came pouring forth, "Nii-san," she whispered with a smile.

He was alive.

**-Present Day-**

"Why a church?" asked Akiha.

Hisui looked between the two women, wondering what was happening.

Ciel smiled and pushed her glasses up on her nose. The church yard was desolate. Just by breathing the air there Akiha could tell that blood had been spilled. "A lot of bad things happened at this church," said Ciel, "The supervisor of the Holy Grail War was not doing his job properly it seems."

Night was coming.

The remnants of the sun turned the sky above the courtyard red.

"So where's Nii-san?"

"He's not here. He's at a friend's house. I brought you here for a selfish reason I guess. I'm investigating."

"Investigating what?"

"The agency I worked for seems to have gone rogue. This presents a lot of problems. They tried to take Shiki, and they got their hands on his glasses."

"You let them?" she shouted.

Akiha could feel her blood stir in anger.

What use was this girl if she couldn't even protect someone?

"I would calm down if I were you. If it wasn't for me Shiki would be getting experimented on by the church. I care about him too!"

"You... you healed him didn't you?"

Ciel nodded, "That I did. In retrospect, you and I put Shiki in more danger than his enemies ever could. To compensate for that I've decided to protect him. I didn't want to get you involved, but I figured you would be stubborn about it so I won't say no."

"What do you need me for?"

"We're already formidable as it is, but I have a REALLY bad feeling about what could be coming up. There's no use in turning away allies. Besides, he's fully recovered, so it should be safe for you two to interact again."

"Has he been alright?"

"Aside from the hole in his chest."

Akiha glared, "That's not what I meant. I was talking about his anemia!"

"I haven't noticed anything. Near as I can figure he's fine now that his connection to Roa and SHIKI have been cut. However, there's still the eyes, his life span will be, at best, half of normal."

"That's good enough for me. I was just afraid because I couldn't feel the weight of his life anymore, but when I picked up his knife it turned out the connection was still there."

Ciel nodded, "It makes sense. Even if you don't have to carry his life force anymore, it wouldn't make any sense if the connection itself was just gone. Anyways, we've already dug up all we can from this place, but there's a specific reason I wanted to come back."

"And what's that?"

"The priest here was a very interesting man. I've met some nasty people in my time with the church, and I count myself lucky this guy wasn't one of them."

"Um... excuse me Akiha-sama, Miss Ciel." Hisui raised her hand, frowning.

Ciel turned to Hisui, looking confused, almost as if the girl had appeared from thin air. Then the ex-agent smiled and laughed sheepishly, "Oh Jeez I'm sorry, I completely forgot you were there! Hisui-san, was it?"

Hisui nodded, "It's not an issue. I was just wondering about what you said, with Akiha-sama no longer needing to support Shiki-sama."

"That's right," said Ciel, "The connection is there, it's just not needed anymore."

"Akiha-sama, if I may..."

Akiha looked confused for a moment, then her eyes widened in realization, "Yes! Yes, please. Tell her I said we should be ready to check out of the hotel."

Hisui bowed with a smile, "Yes," then departed.

"What was that about?" asked Ciel.

"A family matter, nothing you need to worry about. So, let's get what we came here for."

"Right."

**Day 8: The Association**

"Lorri... what are you up to?"

Lorelei Barthomeloi grinned at her friend and brought a single finger to her lips. Down the extravagant hall was their teacher's quarters, and she seemed to be heading there. Despite recently turning only thirteen, Lillian had a mind as to what her friend was up to...

And she wanted in.

"I'll come with you Lorri, I promise I won't make a peep."

Lorelei sighed and shook her head, "Fine," she whispered, "But don't mess this up for me."

Lillian's eyes snapped open and she was greeted by a still unfamiliar ceiling. Her small room in the Emiya household was an extreme comfort, and was a life saver in the situation they were in at that moment.

Honestly, she didn't know what to do.

Still staring at the dark ceiling, her thoughts began to run away on her. The Burial Agents clearly had a goal, and they were driven and determined to see it through to the end, so much so that they had sacrificed two of their number already.

It unnerved her, whatever it was it couldn't have been any good.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Lillian's eyes fell on the door of her guest room.

Leaning against the wall was Rin Tohsaka, a frown on her face, "Believe me," she said, "You're not the only one."

Lillian let out a sigh, "When I made it onto the council I thought I might be able to make a difference."

"What I heard from my dad... it seems difficult."

Lillian let out a harsh laugh, "It feels like I'm one woman against the entire world. The council wants to pretend my opinions don't exist, and the directors might as well completely ignore me for all they do. I thought it would be different, but I'm only one woman, and I can only do so much."

"You sound like you have a plan that's not quite working in your favor. What went wrong?"

"My best friend," said Lillian, letting out a long sigh. "Long story short, she isn't interested in change anymore."

"What happened?"

"She became so obsessed with the cause the association taught her that she sought little else. Needless to say we had a... falling out."

"What kind of falling out?"

"The kind where we haven't spoken in three years."

"...I'm sorry."

"I miss her Rin... so much. She was the main reason I am where I am now, and she isn't even here to fight alongside me."

"Maybe you should talk to her again."

"I can't. Every time I try she just ignores me. Silly isn't it? Like two children that fought on a playground and refuse to speak to each other."

Rin let out a sigh, "I can relate, I used to be like that myself. My sister Sakura... I always tried my damndest to ignore her, but it wore me out too much, and eventually I just had to break my little rule and open up to her. Honestly, I think people can be retarded sometimes, especially my boyfriend, but..."

"But?"

"But that doesn't mean they don't have good intentions."

And with that, Rin left Lillian to her thoughts, closing the sliding door behind her silently.

* * *

The next day went about as normal as it could have. Shirou went through his school day taking notes and trying not to let the events at his house bother him too much. He spent lunch with Rin, and met her at the shoe lockers so they could walk home together.

It was about as normal as it could have been...

That is until they arrived home to the sight of yet another person in Shioru's house.

Luckily the scene wasn't too awkward. Merem and Arcuied were out doing God knows what, Lillian was nowhere to be found, and Sakura was in the kitchen cooking what seemed to be dinner.

On the other hand Shinji sat at the west side of the table, and Shiki and the new guest sat next to each other, with Ciel sitting at the head of the table.

"Okay," said Shirou, "This is getting crazy, my house can only hold so many people, who is this?"

Shiki rubbed his forehead and sighed, "This is Akiha Tohno."

"A pleasure to meet you, Shirou Emiya, was it?"

Shirou sat next to Shinji, who looked about as out of place as he possibly could at that moment.

After what seemed like forever in silence Shinji scoffed, "Screw this, I'm outta here. you can hold all the secret meetings you want Emiya."

Sakura turned and frowned, "Nii-san."

"It's fine. I'll be back in an hour when Emiya isn't busy saving the damn world again."

Sakura hesitated, then nodded softly, turning back around to resume cooking.

"So," said Shirou, taking the spot that Shinji had left, "You're this guy's sister, huh?"

Akiha glanced at Shiki, who still had the blindfold on, and they both sunk into an awkward silence, "Well... not by blood."

Shirou chuckled, "Right."

Akiha cleared her throat, "Anyways, Ciel-san brought me here after explaining the situation to me, and I think it's best if we cooperate, especially considering the fact that theses Burial Agents have stolen Nii-san's glasses."

"Well, there's a few guest rooms left. I don't think the house has ever been as full as it is now."

"I don't mind," said Sakura from the kitchen, "Cooking may take a bit longer, but it's nice."

Shirou sighed, "Nice wasn't the word I was looking for."

"So what's the plan?" asked Shiki.

"Well," said Ciel, "Merem is out chasing down contacts to try and figure out what our former team is planning. Lillian and the vampire are chasing down Merem's last lead, hoping to find Shiki's glasses."

"And meanwhile, I'm stuck here," grumbled Shiki, "Completely helpless."

"Well, not completely," said Ciel with a giggle, "We're all here, and if worse comes to worse you could just take off the blindfold and put it back on when you're done."

"I guess that's true."

Shirou nodded, then something occured to him, "Where is Rin?"

Ciel frowned, "No idea, she said something about the ley lines in Fuyuki and then disappeared."

It was nothing to worry about really, she was probably off doing mage stuff. Still... Shirou stood from the table and gave Sakura a smile, "Don't wait up, I'm gonna go look for Rin."

Sakura frowned, "I'll leave your dinner in the fridge."

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful," she said softly, "And make sure Nee-san doesn't do anything stupid, that goes for you too."

"I will."

* * *

Rin Tohsaka shuffled through her old room in complete silence. The place reminded her heavily of Shirou, as it should have; it was where she summoned him after all. She hadn't been to this house in the time since the last Holy Grail War unless it had been on business, so the room itself was rather messy.

Books were scattered about on the floor, the bed wasn't even close to made, and all her jewels had been cleaned out.

'Sorry Dad', she thought, 'I'll clean up before the trip to London.'

She was there for a book that had been written by a prestigious magus when she was still a small child; the book itself was about the regions, their various ley lines, and their ability to support certain types of magics.

It didn't take her long to find the book, but it was thickly bound and rather heavy.

Still, it wasn't that long of a walk back to Shirou's place, so she set out.

Book under her arm, she exited her large 'home' once more...

And stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a tall man standing at the end of her walkway.

"Hello Tohsaka."

Rin dropped the book to the ground and took a fighting stance.

The man was not only tall, but he held the composure of a CEO in charge of a large company, with the suit to match. His hair was black to the point of being reflective, his eyes cold and calculating, and in his left hand he held a cane that was more for show than walking assistance.

His cane itself was embroidered with golden flames down the oak shaft, and at thew tip... a dragon's head, poised as if about to breathe fire.

"Who are you?"

He smiled, "My name is of no importance. You should be more worried about my orders little Average."

Rin gritted her teeth and set her strong foot further back.

"Kenpo is it? Did your father teach you? Rest assure there will be no physical blows thrown in this battle. I will simply kill you where you stand, and then be on my way."

Sweat began to bead on Rin's forehead.

The situation was bad, and she had a strong feeling that this man could tear her apart with a flick of his wrist.

She couldn't fight alone like this.

"Unless..." He continued, the smile never showing any sign of leaving his features, "You hand over Shiki Tohno and the defector."

Rin gritted her teeth, "Rot in hell."

"Tsk tsk tsk, your loyalty and compassion will be the death of you Tohsaka."

The man began to walk towards her...

* * *

An abandoned mall complex was the last place Arcuied had in mind when Merem told them to look for Tohno's glasses, but there they were. When Fuyuki's mall was first opened it was a desperate move to bolster sales and businesses, after its success it was too small to renovate and too expensive to demolish.

The city abandoned the first mall and built another.

"This is the place Merem was talking about," mumbled Lillian.

"Isn't this a weird place to hide something?" asked Arcuied, "I mean..."

Lillian nodded, "You would think so wouldn't you? Merem was part of the Burial Agency, and apparently this was a meeting place. That's not what's odd about this though."

"Then what is?"

"Fuyuki has very thick ley lines. I understand the Burial Agency needing to establish here to keep an eye on the Holy Grail War, but the extent to which the church has dispatched them is ridiculous. Normally they'd avoid an area with thick magic like this."

The pair walked towards the boarded up double doors to the mall, and with a few words Lillian had frozen and shattered them.

A strong kick from Arcuied sent the door flying open.

"Bloody hell it must be handy being a vampire."

Arcuied grinned, "It has its moments."

Inside the mall it was almost pitch black. Lillian sighed and shook her head, "Should have brought a damn flashlight." After a moment she uttered something under her breath and held up her right hand, which was now emanating a small amount of light. "We should search fast and dispatch any security as quickly as possible."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

As they walked they could see the little details that had once made this place a mall. Past all the cobwebs and layers of dust were gated stores and a large circular plaza in the center, now abandoned and devoid of all decorations.

Then Arcuied saw it, "Look."

Just past the center walkway of the plaza was what used to be a rather large store with the gate open and light coming from it. Lillian closed her hand, extinguishing the small amount of magic and trading it for a few blue jewels from her pocket.

Lillian moved to enter the store, but was stopped by Arcuied holding a hand out in front of her, "Wait... I smell blood."

"What?"

"Someone has been here... and recently. Whoever was guarding something here is dead, which means what we're looking for is probably gone."

"Shouldn't we check anyways?"

"Not until we've dealt with the person who was here before us."

"Very astute of you... Vampire."

Lillian's eyes widened, and the duo turned to be greeted by the sight of a woman.

The woman stood in the center of the plaza and was no taller than Arcuied, but the way she stood was imposing. On her right hand was a steel gauntlet, and in her left she held what appeared to be a riding crop. Her attire was simple and allowed for ample movement; a white dust coat, red pants, and brown combat boots.

The woman smiled, "Hello again Grey, it's been quite a long time... hasn't it?"

"... Lorri?"

Barthomeloi Lorelei glared daggers at the old nickname, "If you call me that again I will be sure that you don't leave here alive."

"Friend of yours?" asked Arcuied.

Lillian frowned, "She used to be."

Arcuied looked contemplative for a moment, then rubbed the back of her neck and laughed sheepishly, "Jeez, at this rate I'll never get to go all-out against our enemies."

"What?"

Arcuied grinned at Lillian, "Well I can't just go killing somebody's old friend... ya know?"

"Touching," snapped Lorelei, "But unnecessary, you will both die here."

"You ARE aware that I'm a True Ancestor right? If it wasn't for Lillian here then I would be tearing you limb from limb right about now."

Lorelei smirked, "And that is why you will die Vampire. Compassion is ill suited for battle."

Arcuied let out a low whistle, "Man, I've run into your types before, but you are REALLY dedicated Lady. Even the Burial Agency knows not to mess with a True Ancestor."

"I consider it a hobby of mine."

"Lorri I..."

With the crack of a whip Lillian let out a small scream and stumbled back, clutching her face.

Arcuied was by her side in an instant, helping her to stand straight with a worried frown, "Lillian?"

Lillian laughed under her breath and glared at Lorelei, dropping her hand from her freshly bleeding cheek "Pretty good reach for a riding crop..."

"The riding crop doesn't have to physically hit you," said Lorelei.

Arcuied's eyes narrowed, "She's a top class mage isn't she?"

"Second best in the Clock Tower," said Lillain.

"So who's the best?"

"Well... a lot of people say it's some old fart who's lived for a couple thousand years, but I like to think..."

Lorelei's grip on the riding crop tightened.

Lillian smirked, her right hand clutching the three blue jewels from earlier, "That it's ME instead!"

* * *

They were thirteen years old...

The garden was beautiful that day, that was what Lillian remember the most.

Lorelei, heir to the Barthomeloi line, sat at a small white stone table, surrounded by beautiful flowers and greenery. She was passing the time by folding little origami cranes with the spare paper from her father's study.

Lillian walked from the house to the center of the garden and sat at the table with her.

Without a word, Lillian began to help her.

After a few cranes Lillian made eye contact with Lorelei and let a small giggle slip past her lips.

Lorelei's mouth stretched into a smile.

Another moment passed and the girl's erupted into a fit of laughter.

It seemed like forever until they had both calmed down.

"What are you doing out here all alone Lorri?"

"Folding..."

"Why's that?"

"I needed a break."

"Wow, the great Barthomeloi Lorelei needing a break, God forbid the head of the house knows, your father would skin you and roast you over an open flame."

Lorelei let out another laugh, "Well, I'm sure the mansion won't fall apart if I'm not training for an hour."

* * *

Ice... that was all Lorelei could see for a fraction of a second.

Magi often referred to Lorelei as the Queen of the Clock Tower, and with good reason.

Lillian knew that without Arcuied there to back her up it more than likely would have been a short fight.

To Lillian's knowledge, even the great Queen had yet to face a True Ancestor.

Lorelei was upon the duo in seconds, jumping side to side to avoid the ice shards bursting from the ground.

With a swift kick Lillian was sent flying back.

Arcuied moved next, forgoing strength for speed, intending to incapacitate and not kill her target.

Lorelei moved swiftly, dodging the blows as if they were thrown by a lumbering giant.

Arcuied's eyes narrowed... more speed.

Self inflicted limitations weren't exactly her forte.

Lorelei gained some distance and let loose a spin kick...

Only for her leg to be grabbed by a grinning Arcuied, "Please play again," she said cheerfully, grabbing Lorelei's thigh with her free hand and twisting.

Lorelei was sent spinning into the air, and landed on the ground with a dull thud.

Her vision flashed white.

* * *

They were seventeen...

The garden again, at the same stone table they usually sat, "I wonder why father let's us see each other," mumbled Lorelei.

"For all the posturing and red tape the Barthomeloi family doesn't seem too bad," said Lillian, "I mean, when I first met him I expected a bunch of stuck up people living in a big house with lots of fancy magic lineage."

Lorelei laughed, "That's not too far from the truth."

"Well, you told me before how you're not allowed to go out in public until your magic is perfected and you're ready to take the position of Director, but he let's me come over. Seems like he knew you needed a friend to be there for you, especially when things get rough."

Lorelei sighed, "You're completely right... as always." Lillian grinned before her friend continued, "I know my father loves me, it's just... he's always away hunting some vampire, and when we get to see each other it seems like it's always only for business reasons."

"Yeah... on the other hand, he never forgets your birthday, or Christmas, or any other holiday... and I don't know how the hell he does it but he always knows what you want."

Lorelei giggled, "That's true also. I guess I should stop being so spoiled. I AM his only daughter after all."

"Pride cometh before the fall Lorri."

"Hahaha, shut up you. Still..."

"Hm?"

"I don't really want to be a Director. I'm kind of envious of you sometimes Lillian."

"My Lady!"

Their small time together was interrupted by a maid rushing into the garden, "My Lady! Come quickly, something terrible has happened!"

"What is it Marian?"

"It's your father... he's... he's..."

The maid began to cry, and Lorelei's eyes widened.

"No..."

* * *

Lorelei coughed, trying to catch her breath after having it knocked out of her.

Arcuied was on her in an instant, but this time she was ready.

Lorelei rolled to the side and Arcuied's fist collided with the ground, leaving a small crack.

Lillain joined the fray next, the ice mage had removed her high heels in favor of being barefoot.

Lorelei's eyes narrowed, "Getting serious Grey?"

Lillian growled, "STOP calling me that!"

Lillian charged her oldest friend, who was standing at the ready with the riding crop.

Arcuied moved in from the other side.

Lorelei ducked Arcuied's blow and drove a fist into the vampire's stomach. The blow itself wasn't enough to do any harm, but after muttering a small incantation Arcuied was sent flying back, her feet scrapping the ground as she tried to maintain her balance.

Lillian wasn't far behind...

Lorelei swung her riding crop, and her eyes widened when Lillian caught her wrist.

"I thought I told you not to ignore your hand to hand training Lorri!"

Lillian pulled down hard, causing Lorelei to lose some of her balance.

She let go of Lorelei's hand and swept out with her right foot, causing the Vice Director to stumble face first into the ground.

"Think again!" growled Lorelei, grabbing Lillian by the ankle and pulling as hard as she could.

Lorelei straddled Lillian in the space of a second, and smirked. "DIE!" She mumbled an incantation and clutched her right hand into a fist. The gauntlet on her hand turned red, and she brought it down upon Lillian.

* * *

The garden was quiet that day.

Lorelei sat, contemplating, at the stone table.

Lillian hesitantly sat down across from her, just like they used to.

"Lorri?"

"Don't call me that!" snapped Lorelei.

Lillian flinched, "Wha..."

"That name is a label, Barthomeloi is my true name now."

"C'mon... stop joking around, you're gonna be late for the service."

"I'm not going..."

"What? But it's your father, he would have wanted..."

"Don't claim to know what he wanted."

"What's gotten into you?"

Lorelei sighed and shook her head, "I finally realized what a fool I've been. I have to be a Director, I have to lead the Clock Tower. I have no choice in the matter, because if I don't then who will?"

"Someone else who's fit for the position."

"No one else is. My father died doing what he had to do, and my destiny is the same."

"But..."

"Leave."

"Lorri?"

"Leave the mansion, and don't come back."

Lorelei's words were cold, but when Lillian looked into her eyes, she saw tears building.

They never fell, but they were there.

* * *

"Lorri..."

Lorelei's fist froze mid strike.

Lillian was pinned, on the verge of death, and tears were falling down her cheeks. Those tears were not for herself, "Lorri, please..."

Lorelei growled, grabbing Lillian's collar and bringing her gauntlet back in preparation to strike again, "Why did you betray the Clock Tower!"

"I didn't!"

"Don't lie to me!"

Arcuied fell out of her fighting stance and crossed her arms with a frown, leaning against a dilapidated bench in the plaza.

"Lorri, how many years has it been since your father died? Three? You've been doing nothing but training and hunting vampires ever since. You completely ignore your duties as Vice Director."

"Shut up..."

Lillian brought a hand up and cupped her friend's cheek, "Let it go," she said softly.

"It's not about that! This is my destiny as a Barthomeloi!"

"Do you really want to be Director?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you focusing on that? Even with all his time spent hunting your father still had enough to spare to run the Clock Tower and occasionally spend time with you."

Lorelei's hand fell, "I..." For the first time in three years, Lorelei Barthomeloi was unsure of herself.

"Lorri... why did you make me part of the Council?"

Lorelei looked away and bit her bottom lip, "I don't..."

"If you wanted my help, why didn't you ask?"

"Enough... stop this game."

Lillian grabbed Lorelei's collar and pulled herself up, forcing Lorelei into a hug, "Shouldn't you take a break?" she asked softly, burying her head in Lorelei's shoulder, "Let's go fold some origami or something... okay?"

Without a single word, Lorelei Barthomeloi fell apart and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry Lorri."

"... Me too."

* * *

Rin Tohsaka was frozen to the spot, unsure of whether she should run for Emiya's house, or stand her ground at the mansion walkway and fight.

"Well Tohsaka... it looks like it's just you and me."

The man across from Rin began to twirl his cane and whistle a merry tune.

"Think again."

With no warning, a large steel sword was impaled in the ground not but a foot in front of the man.

Rin and the man looked up.

Rin smiled, "Took you long enough idiot."

Shirou stood atop the mansion, arms crossed, a smirk on his face, "The hero always comes in at the last minute, right?"


End file.
